


【锤基】Locked 封锁危城

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: Containment隔离死城/隔离危城的 AU中篇完结。简介：亚特兰大爆发出具高传染性的致命病毒，致死率达百分百，为了遏止疫情扩散，政府下令封城，亚特兰大第6区成为了没有人可以进出的禁区。由于病毒是透过飞沫与接触传染，所以每个人之间都必须避免肢体接触，保持4到6呎的安全距离。洛基是亚特兰大中心医院的医生，前疾管局的防疫指挥官，被政府任命管控疫情。索尔是留在第6区警衔最高的警察，必须孤军奋战维系封锁区即将崩溃的治安。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:并没有洛基/路人。  
> 双结局。

'离别时刻已到，我们分道扬镳，我去赴死，你们活着，哪条路更好，只有神知道。'  
苏格拉底  
'The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our separate ways, I to die, and you to live.   
Which of these two is better only God knows.'  
Socrates

01

屏幕里桑德斯医生正跟一个黑发男子在走廊上纠缠，两人拉扯了几下后迅速转移进了工具间――将时间轴往前拉，也就是十几分钟后，桑德斯一边用手顺抚他白袍上的皱褶，一边推开工具间的门回到了走廊上。

关掉视频，洛基洛莫斯抬起他长年被化学药剂侵蚀而显得病白斑驳的修长手指揉捏自己的眉心。他就知道桑德斯那该死的性癖有一天会给他带来大麻烦！

但他无法向桑德斯追究了，尤其是当桑德斯已经变成一具冰冷的尸体。他只能在手术室靠着解剖桑德斯每一寸血管和神经去追究他是如何从一个有兴致在工作场所来一发晨炮的健康男人却在16小时之后全身痉挛并开始吐血，48小时后衰竭死亡。

在桑德斯医生还保有意识时，他回忆当日诊疗和接触过的病患中有一位叙利亚人病患最可疑，他怀疑他就是从那位病患身上接触到了病毒。院方第一时间立刻通报了美国疾病管制与预防中心，警方和卫生部门的人员随即前往叙利亚病人的居处，将有显著病征的叙利亚人以及和他同住的亲戚家人一并带到医院进行隔离。隔离不到一天，叙利亚人的病情迅速往下发展，其他留院观察的亲人也陆续出现了症状。

谜样的病毒也被鉴定出来，病原体被认定为甲型流感，为具有血球凝集素第7型、神经氨酸酶第2型简称H7N2，禽流感的一种，新病毒是H7N2的新型变种。

叙利亚人亲戚一家全员皆受感染，无一幸免，并且一个接一个踏入死亡之扉，当中有体弱的老人甚至撑不到48小时便被宣告死亡，这代表了这款新病毒的高传染性与高致死率。

同时叙利亚人也被确定为Patient Zero，首例传染者，他所携带的变异种的H7N2具有极强的致病性，能够在人类之间轻易传播。初期症状像重感冒，之后病情会急转直下，伴随一系列的癫症，开始大量吐血和出血，最后会升级为狂犬症，畏水并具攻击倾向。根据判断，病毒主要透过液体传播，也就是飞沫与接触传染，潜伏期为被感染后的16到48小时，一旦感染，致死率为百分百。

 

“Oh! Jesus.”

参与视频会议的官员们在听说完详细情况后惊愕地喊出声，有的人甚至不自觉地爆出连串的脏话。

不幸中的大幸是叙利亚人是偷渡来美的，这几天除了来过一趟医院外，非法入境的他一直都躲在收留他的亲戚家中足不出户。那一大家子都被即时收容隔离在了医院。然而，事总与愿违。那家人的小儿子有个秘密交往的男友，警方到访时，他们正在小儿子房间里亲热，一听到外头的动静，男友马上跳窗逃跑。警方有人察觉追上去却追丢了，最后只好调出道路交通的监控录像逐一检阅确认，等追查到人已经是半天之后的事情，他正在参加派对，警方找到他时他正瑟缩在浴室里不断咳血抽搐。这是一个任何人都可以参加的House Party，没有名单，期间谁也不知道具体到底有哪些人、多少人进出过派对。

唯一能够确定的事实是，病毒已然四面八方向外扩散，再也阻止不了。

“我们决定接受你的提出的建议，洛莫斯医生。另外――”

话筒那端的声音说。

“Dr. Loki Lommers，我们要任命你为这次抗疫行动的现场最高指挥官。”

“我不想说这是我的荣幸，但这是个明智的决策。”黑发医生的语气平稳而淡漠。

“我们也是如此希望。”

洛基洛莫斯原先就是疾控中心的研究员，更曾在海外的抗疫前线结结实实地打过几场硬仗，如今他人就在病毒爆发的医院里，再没有办法更快找出比他更适合担任此次抗疫指挥官的人了。

他就在一通电话里成为了这次负责应付这次疫情的主要人物。这也是洛基洛莫斯现在毫无愧疚地占据医院顶楼的院长办公室的理由――那个老头跟其他高层干部早相偕逃跑了，在第二波病毒扩散时。

 

洛基将手上的纸本资料搁置桌边，再度打开一个新的视频，专注地看了两分钟，直到被内线电话打断。

“卡纳汉警官到了。”

医生径自切掉通话，走到与院长办公室相邻的会议室。如通知的那样，在他踏上会议室地毯时，那名警官也刚好推门走了进来。

年轻的警官摇晃着他金色的头发，但他的脚步却很稳健沉重。

他对着室内唯一的一个人说：

“我是Thor Carnahan。”

然后他怔愣了一下，海蓝色的眼睛里是不假掩饰的困惑，“我想我是来见院长的……”

他收到长官讯息，要他到市医院跟疾管中心的官员见面――

“你要见的是我。”

他面前那个身着白袍的黑发年青人说。

索尔卡纳汉有点不敢相信眼前所见还有耳朵里听到的，他吞了下口水，这就是抗疫行动的指挥人？这这也太年轻了吧！索尔不能相信眼前这名年轻的黑发医生是主掌一切的防疫指挥官。

身为训练有素的警察，他很快就让自己平静下来，他朝年轻的防疫指挥官伸出手。

“你好，我是Thor Carnahan。”他又重复了一次自我介绍，“House Party的事我很抱歉，要是我马上抓住那名青少年的话。”

“这是神明的旨意。”医生直直望着他，“神明要我们经历这场苦难。”

索尔对上对方那双绿色的眼眸，感觉里头藏着难以言喻的东西。他直觉地反问：

“你信神？”

“在这种时刻每个人应该都需要信仰。这是战争，这是末日，卡纳汉警官。”

“我是Loki Lommers。”

他的绿色眼睛在索尔那只始终悬在半空中的厚实大手停留了大约0.1秒，然后他忽然开口问：

“你有情人吗？”

“没有。”索尔快答。

“那很好。”

洛基马上发现自己说得太快了，“我的意思是，现在这种情况必须避免和人有接触，包含家人、朋友身边那些亲密的人，你懂吗？”这个人和他平常惯打交道的人不一样，他必须按步就班循序说明。他进一步解释：

“你参与过带回疑似感染者的行动，参加过卫生部门主持的报告说明会，知道病毒是借着飞沫和接触传染。避免感染到病毒最简单有效的办法就是保持4到6呎的安全距离，不要有任何接触，最好不要有任何例外，也不应该有任何例外。”

他又扫了一眼金发警察悬而未放的手。这名壮硕的金发警官就连手指也布满着遒劲的肌肉。

“所以我就不跟你握手了，卡纳汉警官。”

那很好？索尔还在纠结那一句，以至于后面的那些话迟了十几秒才抵达他的脑。

他看了下自己的手，本来就是撑着也不是缩回也不是，尴尬地举在那里，总不能硬把人家的手拉来握。现在终于可以堂而皇之的收回来了。

他憋憋地问：“你要每个人搞自闭？”

“如果能这样再好不过。但无法如你我所愿，人类本来群居的动物。”

洛基绕着圆形的会议桌走，拉开与警官的距离，“我和我的疾管中心同事会尽一切努力加快研究出能够治疗病毒的特效药和疫苗，在这之前需要让民众对政府抱有信心，遵从官方指示，需要有人维护治安，安抚民众控制民情。”

“维护治安是我的职责――”

“Lieutenant Carnahan.”

他的话被截断，索尔抬头寻找声音源，却在会议室中央的屏幕里找到了声音的主人。

“市长！”

屏幕里是他平常没少见过的亚特兰大市长，还有其他很多人，或许是常常出现电视常见的面孔，但他不认得，从市长并未坐在主位来看，他们的官衔比起亚特兰大市长恐怕只会高不会低。

“局长也在？”索尔还在屏幕边边看见他的直属长官亚特兰大市警察局长。这些长官们从一开始就在在线了吗？索尔忽然觉得有点囧。

原来他进到了一场视频会议当中。

“您弄错了，市长，我不是Lieutenant。”金发警官发声指正。

“你是，不，是Captain，”市长修正了，却是往另一个方向，“从此刻开始你被升任为Captain，负责统整第6区的所有警员，维护隔离区治安。另外，我们也需要你担任官方发言人向媒体大众说明疫情状况，你良好的大众形象会在安抚民心上起到极佳的效果，洛基洛莫斯医生会给你讲稿以及指令。”

突如其来的升官让索尔接受不及，但他此刻更在意的是他将要面对的艰巨任务。

“要维护――就凭现在的警力根本办不到，我需要更多的人来帮我，市长！”

索尔对着屏幕喊，他又错愕的发现――

“等等……隔离区？”

背后远方突然出现轰隆隆的巨响，索尔转身望向落地窗外，红色、蓝色等的色彩鲜明的集装箱被吊起，然后在马路上被放下，无数的集装箱像巨大的积木一个个组合对接起来，成为一道巨大无法推倒的墙垣。看不见的地方同样的工程也在进行，不管是对外道路还是空地，将亚特兰大第6区封锁得一滴不漏，完全断开与外界的联络。

“增加警员……不可能。警力不足那是你的问题，卡纳汉警官。”

黑发医生冷酷冰冷的声音在他身后响起。

亚特兰大第6区将成为隔离区――

 

“No one IN, no one OUT. ”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

“记者会在十分钟后。”

屏幕画面暂时停止，随着第6区被彻底隔离，迫切需要官方来做正式的公开说明，临危授命的官方发言人只剩下不到十分钟的时间去准备，好在医生给他的讲稿和资料并不困难，主要还是那些呼吁：要大家保持距离、严禁接触，有疑似症状尽速就医检查，然后加上新的：第6区成为了隔离区。

说明事实并不难，但难的是要让所有人接受这一切，尤其是现在封锁在第6区的人们。

就连索尔自己本身都无法接受了。

“你们要把第6区封锁起来、将大家都关起来？已经感染的人确实需要被隔离，但那些健康的人怎么办？他们也要被隔离吗？他们该被放出去。”

“我刚才说过了，警官，”洛基冷淡的横了他一眼，“No one gets in, no one gets out，隔离区禁止出入。”

“你不能把人锁在一个地方，剥夺他们的自由！”

“这句话出自一个警察的嘴里真是讽刺。在这个时间点病毒已经扩散开来了，到处都可能是带原者，现在唯一能采取的也是最积极有效的方法就是把切断第6区与外界的往来联络，封锁第6区。不这么做，难道你要为了少数人的权益将整个亚特兰大市、整个美国都拖入险境吗？”他的言辞虽然犀利，语气却不若话语里激动，“你想想你的作息，你多久不曾离开这座城市了，或是跨到附近这几个街区之外？人的日常生活本来就会惯性地局限在某个区域里，一间屋子、一个街区、一座城市、一个州，这有区别吗？我们生来本来就是被限制的，只要活着，只要活在这个躯壳里就没有自由可言。”

“……”索尔没想到自己会被说教了一顿。

“那，为什么是我？”索尔抬眼望着对方，不解地问。

第6区是他的辖区没错，他以他的警徽发誓他愿意为了保护第6区和第6区的民众尽他最大的力量，包括带领第6区的警察篮球队在州赛里取得冠军，但，该死的，发言人？这是什么鬼。

在他看来，眼前这名白脸斯文伶牙俐齿的医生就比他适合，他为什么不自己单干就好，非得拉着他一起上？

“因为民众信任你。”

洛基忍着脾气说，记者会在即，他不想这个连脑袋都被肌肉塞到硬梆梆的男人搞砸一切。“能够平心静气接受自己失去自由的事实。”

在选出发言人之前，他看过关于索尔卡纳汉的资料和视频，而早在阅读那些数据之前，他就已经知道索尔卡纳汉这个人。

从他那楼层的护理站。

不仅他那一楼层，几乎整栋中心医院每一楼的护理站都贴有卡纳汉警官的年历海报，据说该年历的当年销量仅次于亚特兰大市消防队出版的猛男年历。

能比肩一整队的打火猛男，自然有他过人之处，一般人只要看到索尔卡纳汉的金发和蓝眼睛多巴胺就会啵啵分泌，多瞧两眼他的肱二头肌皮质醇的浓度就会开始升高。不管索尔卡纳汉是不是亚特兰大最优秀的警官，但肯定是最帅气的，民众对他信赖度会如此之高也就不难理解了。他不仅是第6区最受欢迎的警官，就连在整个亚特兰大市都享有高知名度。虽然洛基认为，会在信赖度票选里投票给索尔的一定都是家庭主妇不然就是Gay。

主妇之友索尔卡纳汉。

这就是索尔卡纳汉进入官方发言人名单的理由。

比起突然冒出来、素不相识的疾管官员，人们一定更信任这位与他们作息生活在一起的市民警察。

 

这场记者会当然不会有专业的摄影机和摄影师到场，隔离区里连加派警员和医生都办不到了，更遑论他们，所以这场记者会只能就地靠会议室的设备视频联机进行。最后，记者说明会顺利完成了，即使有一些尖锐的提问，但都在预料当中尚可应付。

洛基洛莫斯医生松了一口气，索尔卡纳汉警官的表现比他预期的好很多，不但照稿演出，就算即兴发挥的部分也相当博人激赏，他安抚鼓励的言语真诚得令人心跳沸腾。

他不能拍他的肩当作赞赏，但至少一两句褒奖的话他倒不会吝于给予，当洛基正准备要开口――

“呃对不起，打扰一下，我听说卡纳汉警官在这里……”会议室门被敲响，棕发大眼睛的年轻男人探了进来。

“索尔！”一看到金发警官，他立刻惊喜的叫出声。

“凯特？”索尔也很意外，他跟凯特算得上是朋友。他问凯特怎么会到这里找他。

“我带学生来医院做户外教学，结果倒霉的撞上医院封锁，好不容易现在医院解禁了，但昆汀……我的学生之一却不知道跑到哪里去了，他是个好奇心旺盛、爱探险的孩子。”凯特挠着头说，他是个小学老师，虽然为人师表，但他的长相和动作神情都特别稚气，就像一个大孩子，“我一个人在这医院里找了大半天都没着落，直到在楼下看到个很像你的人……果然是你！”

他一把抓住索尔的手。

“索尔你能帮帮我吗？帮我一起找到昆汀！”

索尔还不及有反应，另外一个人先开了口。

“Keep 4 to 6 feet apart, Please.”

索尔立刻警觉的抽回手，但来自对方的斥责并未因此停住。

“索尔卡纳汉警官，你是为民表率的警察，更是站在抗疫前线的官方代言人，你有义务做好众人的榜样。保持距离、严禁接触是是否能控制这场疫情最关键的地方之一。”

“对不起，”索尔一脸认真的为自己的一时疏忽道歉，“我不会再犯了，真的。”

被黑发医生严厉的目光与话语吓得一耸的小学老师，在不经意的抬眼里看到来不及关掉的屏幕，屏幕里正在播放电视媒体对于方才那场记者说明会的报导。

凯特原本就大的眼睛瞪得更大了。

和学生一起被封锁在医院的这两天里，他从不同的人那里听到了各种说法，他原以为只是严重一点的流感。

“所以是像阴尸路那种？或者――是末日之战还是釜山行？”

“都不是。而且它们都是相同的剧情类型。”

专业人士当场回答了他，但有人却不甚明了。

“你们在说什么？我怎么听不懂。”

凯特惊讶到拔高了音调，“天啊，索尔，你都不知道也没看过吗？你是外星球来的吧？”

“好好，我是，”索尔赶紧安抚住戏剧性的小学老师，一边往黑发医生脸上偷瞟了一眼，“我会陪你去找学生，凯特你先到外头等我一下。”他发现打凯特出现，洛基的脸色就越来越难看，表情很是不快。

凯特离开后，洛基哼了一声。

“青少年跟小孩就该关在家里，不该被放出来。”

他话里指的是在胆子大到敢在重感染区的医院里四处乱跑的小孩，以及成为了疫情扩散导火线之一的那些参加了House Party的青少年。

“噗！”

索尔不厚道的笑出来，反射性地想要拍对方的背表示附和，好在及时收住了，然后他想到这好像这位高傲冰冷的防疫医生第一次流露出他的真性情。喔，他似乎还是意想不到的娱乐片爱好者？

 

帮凯特找到学生后，索尔回到第6区的警察驻所，清查并召集留在第6区的所有警察，包含他在内，共有十一人。第6区有八成以上的区域近十平方公里都被划为隔离区，所有公众交通工具都停止运行，火车也不再驶入，隔离区的每一个联外路口都被封锁，用集装箱堆栈出来的高墙横阻在路面上，阻断了所有的出入。

隔离区内约有四千人，警民比例1:400，索尔越想越脑，把他连升两级这他妈的又有啥屁用！

隔离区里的警察只有十一个人！只有十一人！

即使有洛基将三名疫情部的人、一名疾管中心人员交给他做调配，依然杯水车薪。

索尔埋头书案，苦逼地就现有的有限警力规划每个人的任务排班。

“头儿，有妞找你。”

警员米斯的声音传了过来。

来找他的女性，索尔认识她。她是个网络记者，有自己的新闻视频网站，人气不低，警察兄弟常调侃是索尔出道作的报导就是出自于她的手笔。前年她曾来找过他几次，除了第一次索尔接受过她的采访后，后来都拒绝了。

“我是记者，莉姿葛林。”

“我记得妳。”

记者并没有因此露出欢欣的模样，反而是一副理所应当的表情。

“先让我恭喜你升官了，Captain Carnahan。”

但莉姿葛林的神情却很严肃。

“但，你知道你做了什么吗？你知道他们为什么找上你吗？根据我的内线消息，我也曾经在他们的发言人候选名单之中，因为看中我在网络上的公信力。你想过他们为何需要一个特别的官方发言人吗？从过往的历史经验，凡需要发言人的地方必有隐情。你真的要像一只学舌鸟那样，去向大众重复他们告诉你的所谓的真相？”

 

“洛基洛莫斯是个骗子。”

她对索尔说。

“这是一桩阴谋。”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

索尔当然不会相信她突如其来无凭无据的指控，他沉着脸将这位不请自来的记者打发走。

他从前受训时的舍友也是个阴谋论爱好者，从肯尼迪被暗杀、纽约911事件、伊波拉病毒爆发，到宿舍跳电半小时，什么事情都可以扯上阴谋论。更何况她还是个网络记者，他很清楚他们这种网络记者，为求流量不择手段，一贯的唯恐天下不乱。

此际隔离区里的犯罪率节节上升，特别是窃盗案和抢劫案，更飙升以往的十倍以上，这还是获得通报或他们在巡逻遇到的，那些没有通报、发生在暗地里的不知道还有多少。在记者会上他向大众说他相信第6区都是诚信守法善良认真的好人，他也由衷地这么认为，但这些犯罪事实好像是为了打醒他似的，更糟糕的是，即使抓到了现行犯，他也无法逮捕他们将他们送去坐牢。没有法官检察官，没有铁牢也没有足够的手铐，多半时候他只能训诫警告一顿，然后眼睁睁的将那些犯罪者放走。

除了街头巡逻外，索尔和他仅有不多的警察弟兄也会到几个重点地方站岗，中心医院就是其一。中心医院的门口设置了筛检站，以方便将疑似染病者快速筛选分检出来，洛基偶尔也会出现，和其他医生一起做病患筛检。

索尔和洛基每天都会与隔离区外的人开至少两次的联机会议，报告现况并商讨各项事宜，然后再就会议结论召开每日的记者会。

索尔再度按照约好的时间到医院找洛基，却被洛基的助理告知会面取消了。

“洛莫斯医生要我跟你道歉，他请你晚上再过来一趟。”

“晚上吗？”

“晚上的约会更浪漫不是？”助理海伦朝他暧昧的眨眼睛，“这可是我们医院很多人都巴望不得的好机会。”

“这不是约会。”索尔一板正经的说。

海伦忍不住在心里对直肠子的警官翻了个“废话我只是在开玩笑”的白眼。

“洛莫斯医生很受欢迎？”索尔问。

“当然，他那么好看，人又亲切健谈，很多人都想约洛莫斯医生，目前是80战0胜，还没有赢家出现。”

亲切健谈？那个高冷严厉的洛莫斯医生？他们在谈的真的是同一个人吗？索尔有些狐疑。

“妳的话像是他在医院很久了，洛莫斯医生不是疾管中心派来的？”

“不，”她摇头，“洛莫斯医生本来就是中心医院的医生，到职有半年了吧，在这之前他确实是隶属于疾管中心，后来才来到我们这里。他刚来时连亚特兰大的明星警官索尔卡纳汉都不认识，指着年历海报问那是谁。”一边回想她一边笑了出来。自以为聪明的她没有发现自己被警官迂回问话了。

话一说完，海伦的注意力被索尔手上的东西给吸引走。

“卡纳汉警官你拿着的是？”

“喔对了，”索尔提高手上的纸袋，“是Tony’s的甜甜圈。”

Tony’s是第6区的甜甜圈名店，光凭海伦盯着纸袋双眼发亮的样子就知道它有多受欢迎。

“这是最后的了。”索尔带着些许遗憾的语气说。稍早Tony’s遇到强盗打劫，所幸索尔正在附近巡逻替Tony’s赶走了抢匪。Tony’s店主在致谢的同时告诉索尔，由于材料用罄的缘故，Tony’s不得不从即日起停止营业。

“来，给妳。你们辛苦了。”

接下慰劳品的海伦喜不自禁的惊呼，“索尔警官你比甜甜圈还甜！”她又一次向索尔意味深远的眨眼，“所以我才看好你。”

 

6个小时后，索尔重回医院，他看到洛莫斯医生时他正跟他的研究组员们从研究室走出来。

其他人快步走开，黑发医生慢了两步落在后方，索尔正想唤他，却看见洛基整个人忽然趔趄了一下，险些就要跌倒，最后是撑住了墙壁才不至于摔倒。

索尔费了很大的力气才控制住自己想要上前扶人的冲动，他等洛基站妥后才上前搭话。

“你都没睡吗？”他皱着眉问。

现在是晚上近十点了，洛基还没有休息。他们都很清楚，在已经无法有效控制住病毒感染人数的当下，只能加紧疫苗的开发。作为疫苗研制的主要人员，在庞杂的防疫事务中，洛基还需得抽出大半时间投身在研究室。

转身发现问话的人是索尔，洛基本来紧绷的眉宇稍微疏缓了一点。

“没什么，在做实验或值勤时也是这样，没得睡或少睡是常有的事。”洛基对着索尔说，“你跟我来，”绿眼睛闪烁了一下，他才再次开口：”警官。”

索尔不知道洛基要带他去哪里，也没有追问，而是跟随洛基穿过那些他走过或是没走过的医院通道。随着他们越走，周围的人声越少，灯光也越见稀微。就算是他之前陪凯特在医院到处胡闯找学生那次也不曾走到这么深入的地方。

“我需要你帮我一个忙。”

洛基停下脚步对索尔说：“原本在这里做这份工作的人逃跑了。”

索尔点了点头，表示理解。他底下也有人逃走，在紧迫的生死威胁与沉重的工作量下，即使是经过专业训练的人也受不了。米斯逃了，当初去找叙利亚人的就是米斯，那时米斯差一点点就接触到叙利亚人的体液，他始终难忘当时的情景，后面更是越想越怕，只是索尔没想到米斯最后竟然怕到把警察的职责丢了，一走了之了。

“今天又有二名医生三名护理师辞职。”说辞职是好听，多半的人是直接旷职走人，再也连络不上没有出现。

“看来我们两边人力都很欠缺啊！”索尔苦笑。

然后洛基转头打开门，让索尔随他一起进去。索尔讶异于眼前所见――不算敞大的空间里停满了覆盖白布的尸体。

“这些都是感染上病毒而死的。病毒在出现症状后开始具传染性，但病患死亡后病毒也会跟着死去，不再具威胁性。但医院收容不下这么多……我们还是必须处理这些遗体，按照法规我们也得要尽速火化这些遗体。”

他的目光望向墙边的焚化炉。

“我需要一个身体强壮、心性强大的人来帮我做这件事。” 

话已至此，索尔自然知道他的意思是什么，现在，他连这种莫名其妙的事情也得做吗？一整天的疲累还有连日累积下来的压力，使他无法忍住不发火。

“你嫌我工作还不够多吗？”

但只要洛基还挂着抗疫指挥官的头衔，就是他此刻实质上的顶头上司，遵从他的命令是他的职责，他不能反抗。索尔暴怒起来，他指着洛基的脸，“你这个样子简直就像是学校里头总是故意欺负喜欢对象的那种男生！”

“不好意思打断你回忆童年。”医生又是冷冷的声音，“干活吧！卡纳汉警官。”

语毕，他径自推门离开，厚重的大门在他离去的瞬间发出碰的一大声，声响震荡室内，却惊扰不了满屋子的死人和唯一的活人。

回想起自己的口不择言，索尔忘了后口袋的东西，懊恼地一屁股往空椅子上坐下。

噢不！

全世界仅剩最后一个Tony’s甜甜圈被他坐扁了。

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

索尔抬起头，看着层架上并排置放的容器，是他将它们一个个填装起来。人死剩灰，活着的时候拥有无限的可能性，最后以同样的形式里消失，或许谁也逃不过这样的公平。

索尔转身面对他今晚的第二件“工作”。那是一位女士，索尔小心的从她无名指上取下戒指，另外装到塑料袋里，然后又检查了一遍，确认有无其他需要取下来存放的物品。

索尔伸手拿挂在椅背上的外衣抹汗，他上身只剩下一件被汗水浸透的汗衫。指挥官医生向他保证过病毒只会在宿主还活着时有感染性，病患尸体并不具传染威胁，这是让索尔放弃把自己包得严严实实的原因，当然最主要的还是火炉的高温。

就像是得到召唤似的，洛基突然出现在门口。

“医院里有淋浴房，你想要的话可以去冲一下。”

“我、”他的出现令索尔吓了一跳，“我会的，谢谢。”索尔有些不太自在，洛基连医生的白袍都还穿着，自己却只有一件湿透的汗衫。

洛基走到他附近，在离他不远的工作平台上放下东西。

“喝吧，可以醒神。”

放置在平台的是只马克杯。这下索尔大概晓得他来意了，索尔弯起嘴角拿起杯子。

才抿了一口，索尔就让杯子离口，“茶？”

而且还是不热不温的诡异温度，就跟端它来的人一样――即使这情有可原，这里实在太偏远了。

“别一脸嫌弃，现在咖啡可是奢侈品。”

对疫情爆发后就日夜劳动不辍的医护人员而言，咖啡是必要的提神剂，医院里公家的也好私人的也罢，原有的那点库存早被消耗一空。

“茶的话，就算再喝个两个月都没有问题。”

“喔。”索尔点头表示理解，认命的啜起马克杯里的茶水。他完全可以想象咖啡被众人抢光的情景。

他是个美国佬，喝茶完全无法使他平静，咖啡因还未浸润进他的体内，他的心脏已经怦怦跳起，这位长官大人难道只为送茶过来给他喝？不，他绝不可能平白无故来找他。

看见索尔放下杯子，明显一付在等他开口的模样，洛基也就直接了当：

“我需要你帮我一个忙，从外面的药局帮我带一些市售成药回来。”

因为他们需要那些成药里的某些特殊成分来进行病毒解药的研制开发，洛基接着解释说。

如果说他原本只是怀疑，那索尔现在已经非常肯定，眼前这个人一定是不把他整到过劳死就不甘心。巡逻辖区、打击犯罪、对策倡导……半夜还要处理遗体，是当他一天有几个小时？不眠不休也无法做到尽善尽美。

“我会让海伦跟你一起去。”

看来医生并不相信警官能百分百将他指定的药品准确无误的带回来。

 

到了隔天的约定时间，要跟索尔一起去找药的不是海伦，而是洛基。

“海伦累倒了。”洛基这么说，并表示将改由他跟索尔一起去。

你那种把每个人都当一天有48小时在使唤的做法，是个人都会倒下的好吗！索尔在心里腹诽。

路上行人稀疏，就算有也戴着口罩手套，全身包得不露一点皮肤，谁也不跟谁对话交谈，连眼神交会也省了，明明是白天却安静的有如深夜。

“这是你第一次走出医院来到外头吧？感想如何？”索尔问。

就算洛基想亲自巡视隔离区，也没有那个时间工夫，他既要管理医院又要做那些不知何时、有没有可能成功的研究和实验。

“我知道卡纳汉警官你心里并不支持封锁第6区，你不用尝试说服我。”

索尔摸摸鼻子，他们也不是第一次就这件事争执，他总是这里碰壁，索尔决定改个话题，转变气氛：

“你可以直接叫我索尔，我也叫你洛基――”

洛基停下脚步，“到了，卡纳汉警官。”

他们抵达药局，店内常备药品所剩不多，但还不至于匮乏，洛基点名到的药品几乎都还有，除了一两样外。

店里的人建议他们可以到隔壁街区的超市找看看，“它有附设药房。”

因为无法进货的缘故，东西出售了自然无法再补足，超市内不少货架都变得空荡荡的。第6区进入封锁已经第五天，物资呈现出匮乏的现象，不仅仅是医院里的医生没咖啡喝而已，Tony’s的关店更只是冰山一角。

洛基站在货架前寻找药品，超市的另一头――靠近超市大门的，突然传出尖叫声。

“给我出去！”伴着一声枪响，宏大粗亮的嗓音在超市内回荡，“今天关门了！”

顾客们尖叫推挤着奔出超市，但也有人什么反应也做不了，只是吓得抱头蹲下不停发抖，直到被匪徒拖拽出去。

等店里客人差不多被清空，其中一名匪徒持枪指着依旧坚守岗位或者是说来不及逃走的超市收银员说：“这间超市从现在起是我们的了。”

抢匪抢超市――而且是名副其实的，不只是抢超市的钱，是抢整间超市，面对这种场面，索尔做为警察，当然不可能不出面处理。

1、2……5、6。一对六，是吗？

索尔确认完对方人数，他用眼神示意要洛基和他移动到遮住货架后面，“你待在这里。”索尔用口型说。

抢匪首领威胁着店长与其交涉，打算将超市占为己有，鸠占鹊巢，他的手下则是沿着商品陈列架一排排的搜索确认，索尔见机敲晕了落单的一个，拿走他的枪械，他顺手递给洛基。

“我不会用。”洛基没伸手。

“你没握过枪？”

”我是医生！”

抢匪入室、枪声响起，他都始终保持着冷静，不知道是被警察的白目还是挑衅给刺激到了，直到此刻他才终于变色。

索尔无奈的撤回手，将枪收好，深吸一口气再度探身出去检查周边状况，这一次他和抢匪同时发现对方。那边是个冲动小伙，一察觉动静立即开枪。

砰！砰！砰！

抢匪尚未瞄准就连开数枪，子弹到处弹射，

“洛基！”

索尔立刻颜色大变，他机敏的翻身扑向愣站在原处的洛基，把他摁倒下来。

被索尔按在怀里的洛基从索尔双臂之间勉力挣扎出一丝缝隙，“Keep four to ――"

“现在是这种时候吗！"

索尔压低声音吼他。下一秒命就要没了，还在乎会不会感染上病毒？

连续的枪声引来其他匪徒。

“你干嘛开枪？子弹不能浪费！”

“好像有人在，我一紧张就……”

“蠢货！”

骂完后，他们开始在货架间找躲藏起来的人。

“是谁？给我出来！要是被我们找到有你好看的！”

他们越来越接近，索尔并没有因此生出胆怯而是愈发沉着。

“我要窒息了！”洛基奋力推他，好不容易从索尔胸膛里挤出来的脸，气闷到胀红。索尔松开手，“在这里待好。”

他随即站了出去。

“是索尔卡纳汉！”

有人喊。

“是卡纳汉！”

“呿！真倒霉。”

其他人也陆续凑了过来，在亚特兰大市不管是好人或坏人都认识索尔卡纳尔，特别是从事犯罪行为作奸犯科的人。

索尔毫不退缩的走上前去。

“你们现在直接从这里走出去，我可以当什么都没发生过。”索尔的手依然按在腰侧的枪套上。

“你只有一个人，就想对付我们全部人吗？”抢匪的老大拨开其他人走到索尔面前。

“你要袭警甚至杀警吗？崔伊。”

索尔认识这名老大。他是在地帮派的头头，他们给彼此找过不少麻烦。

“这种情况下死几个人根本没有人会在乎。我们已经被放弃了，索尔警官。”他用枪口戳了下索尔的肩窝，“我打算从商了，好好当个超市老板，索尔警官，你不支持我吗？”

“不。”

崔伊收回枪，耸耸肩，“好吧。”他向弟兄们比出撤退的信号。杀警跟杀普通人毕竟不一样，何况对象还是每天要上电视的明星警察，就算是在隔离区，也不是可以随便“被消失”的人，杀警确实是他担不起的大罪名。

“看在索尔警官的面子上――”踏出店门前，他又回头看了索尔。

“我们的索尔警官你能一天二十四小时都在这里站岗吗？我们会回来的。”

盯着抢匪们一个不落的走出超市，索尔对从他背后接近的脚步声，不掩怒气的说：

“这就是你要的结果吗？”

崔伊说的没错，他不可能守在这里，他根本阻止不了他们。要不着等到明天，可能等索尔前脚一走，崔伊他们后脚马上回来占领超市。在人员和物资都无法进出的封锁区内，食物以及其他必需的消耗品只会不断的减少，物以稀贵，当供给比不上需求，价格便会上涨，何况是供给等于零的情况下！这就是崔伊想要抢下整间超市的理由，他要将超市的东西两倍、十倍的坐地喊价，大赚灾难财，隔离区居民都会自愿掏钱给他，这可比伤人打劫或胁迫抢劫要来的高效率，而且风险小多了。

这都是因为封锁的缘故！

洛基并没有因为索尔的斥喝在脸上表现出他的不快，整个人平静的像什么事都没有发生过。

“补给的粮食和物资已经筹备好了，36小时后就可以投入到封锁区。”

听到他的话，索尔凝滞住，但很快又反应过来，朝对方逼上前去。

“你什么都不打算告诉我？！我只是你的读稿机，一个好使唤的道具人吗？”

“太近了，”他直直的盯着索尔的眼睛，“请保持距离。”

索尔觉得自己跟这个家伙简直无法沟通，他气急的转身，狠狠朝柱子捶了一拳。

框啷！

就在这时候，超市内出现异音，明显的来自于索尔泄愤范围之外。

“谁在那里！”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

“对、对不起…..”

一名年轻孕妇颤颤巍巍的扶着商品架站出来，方才是她不小心碰掉了东西制造出来的声响。

行动不便的她没办法在第一时间离开超市，她一直躲在超市里边，好在抢匪们在搜出她就先撤离了。

她叫泰莉莎，是超市员工，原本住在第6区外，自从第6区封锁以来她都暂时住在超市里。但崔伊他们肯定会回来，再度占领超市，泰莉莎是不可能再像先前一样继续留在超市，必须另觅居所。

怀孕已经来到第30周的泰莉莎，医院是个可行的去处，但泰莉莎表现出强烈的抗拒，毕竟现在医院必须收容处理大量的病毒感染者，对一般人而言是能远离就远离的地方。

压力太大恐怕也对孕妇不好，洛基说。既然泰莉莎不愿去医院住，如何安置泰莉莎就落到了索尔头上。

索尔让洛基自己先一步回医院去，他则留下来再来安排泰莉莎的去处。封锁区里像泰莉莎这样家在封锁区外却来不及离开封锁区而被迫留了下来的人不少，第6区本来就不多的旅馆早就没有多余房间了，尤其泰莉莎又是随时可能会生产的孕妇，家人又都在封锁区外，必须时时有人注意她。

思前想后的结果是，索尔决定让年轻孕妇住到他自己的家，反正他每天在家待不到两三小时，几乎形同空置。他告诉泰莉莎，如果有产兆或任何事就马上连络他。

洛基是在凌晨三点在医院索尔“工作室”外的走廊长椅上发现索尔后才晓得这件事。

“你怎么睡在这里？不回家吗？”

索尔疲困地揉着眼睛，简单说明了一下他对泰莉莎的安置。

“而且来来回回太耗时间了，反正我本来就在医院工作到半夜，一大早又要开始在医院、外头到处执勤巡逻。”

刚被叫醒的他没有对始作俑者抱怨的意思，只是在陈述事实而已。

洛基冰起脸抿着嘴，“你跟我来。”

洛基平时并没有使用院长的办公室，而是待在与研究室相邻的办公室，后来索尔来找洛基进行疫情的讨论和报告时也多半是直接到这里。洛基没有进办公室，而是带着索尔到附近的医生休息室。

“我的休息室。这里还有多余的床位。”推开门前，洛基说。

在不算挤迫的休息室里，正对门口的位置有一座双层床，下铺明显有人在使用，上铺还空着。

索尔定睛看着双层床，将他理解到的说出来：

“你是在下面，所以我在上面。”

“不！”洛基整张脸因为愤怒而涨红，“你瞎了吗？那边还有空位，你去那边睡！”

索尔顺着洛基手指的方向望去，原来靠门的这一侧还有另外一座没人使用的双层床。这里本来是个四人间。

累了一天的索尔一沾上床马上就睡着，倒是洛基好像还有事情，转身就离开了休息室。

等索尔起来时，他发现洛基已经回来，人正坐在对面下铺的床沿，索尔本来想要出声，却发现洛基其实人已经睡着了。他靠着床柱，双眸紧闭。索尔猜想洛基应该是回来准备休息就寝，但在收拾到一半时不小心先睡着了。

索尔本来想将他唤醒，但走到洛基床前时又犹豫了。想必洛基一定是累得够呛，从早到晚都在忙碌，否则怎么会半夜三点在医院走廊捡到他。索尔不想弄醒他，但也不想洛基继续用这奇怪的姿势睡一晚――醒来后一定会脖颈酸痛，身体不舒服，脾气就不会好，脾气不好就会折腾人。为了在医院工作的众人还有他自己，索尔决定替医生乔一个适合睡觉的姿势。

索尔将床上的少许杂物拨到床角，在伸手要扶对方的时候想到保持距离的规定。管他的呢，就一次而已――索尔忽略不计白天的那次接触。

索尔小心翼翼的托着洛基的头和肩膀让他安躺到床上。索尔嘴上噙着笑意，不知道为何，他有一种情况正在逐渐转好的感觉。

 

然而，他的感觉最终证实只是错觉。不少具有资历的警察都会惯于仰赖他们的第六感。错误的预感，对一名警察而言是最要不得的，将会导致致命的后果。

在索尔和搭档一起巡逻时，在隔离区的边界发现一名试图爬越封锁线的人。那个男人先是爬到了邻近集装箱的楼房屋顶，打算从那里跳到集装箱。

为了确保不会有人突破隔离区，隔离区的边界向来是巡察重点，而几个可能的突破口的外侧甚至有派警员看守，可是索尔却没有看见理应坚守在上方的人员，他用对讲机呼唤了几遍，依然没有人出现。

该死！该死！

索尔连声咒骂。但现在不是管那些封锁区外的家伙们该死的溜班去哪里的时候，他必须及时阻止那个人逃出隔离区。

索尔现在就算要爬到屋顶拉下人也来不及，只能不断放声劝说、警告对方。

“这是最后一次警告！站住，我要开枪了！”

最后通牒已下，但那个人像是铁了心一仍旧想往集装箱上跳――

砰！

子弹疾射而出，击中男人的小腿，他痛喊一声从高处往下坠落。

索尔震惊的转头看开枪的人。他的搭档举着枪的手微微颤抖，语气像嗑了药般迷茫摇晃：“我的老婆孩子都在隔离区外……”

索尔无暇听他解释只冲上去检视男人的状况。男人从三层楼高的高度坠落，中间经过了雨遮、树篱两次缓冲，腿被摔断，但性命无虞。

索尔这一执法经过，全被人侧拍记录下来，立刻传遍网络，引发了强烈争议。隔离区外正反意见各半，但在隔离区里却不仅仅是骚动而已了，食物、物资短缺，治安不宁，形同大型监禁的隔离，失去移动的自由，无法归家等等，连日以来累积的不满都被这段视频被公开后变得更加严重。原本闭锁在家的人员陆续走到街头，聚集在封锁区边界针对隔离政策谩骂抗议。

雪上加霜的是，因为抗议的发生，配粮行动不得不延期。配粮行动本来仅有极少人知道，一般人连被中止了都无从了解，但另外一项新政策的施行，让人立即有感，那就是第6区内的电信、网络即日起全被截断。

发现电话、手机都失去讯号，而且也无法上网，索尔第一时间就跑到洛基的研究室。索尔知道这就算不是洛基主导的，他也一定知晓内情。

洛基沉默的走到办公室，关上门后他开口：

“你知道被你们开枪的那个人是为什么拚了命的也要跑出封锁区吗？”

他盯着索尔的眼。

“是莉姿葛林，那个网络记者。她拍摄下封锁区内的状况，并配上煽动性的报导内容，丑化官方，制造各种阴谋论，这次为了得到更具冲击性的画面，她鼓动人逃离封锁区，虽然没有成功，但她拍到了更好的画面。”

“总会有这种人。在大家都遵从规则的时候，总会有这种故意引起恐慌的人，然后他们就会开始违逆官方指令，带来更大的混乱。我站在最前线对抗过禽流感、伊波拉，见过无数次这种状况。我们最大的敌人是恐惧，偏偏就有人乐于制造恐惧。”

“现在恐惧和混乱都已经发生了，只能亡羊补牢。”

索尔捏紧手。

“亡羊补牢……这样把大家都断网断讯，难道不会引起更大更多的恐慌和混乱吗？”索尔认为这样的作法错误极了，但此际他更着急想要掰正的是另外一件事，“那么粮食发放的事呢？为什么中止了？你明知道现在封锁区内物资有多匮乏！”

“鉴于封锁区现在的状况，不能有任何大动作，除非平静下来。”

要从封锁区外运送物资进入封锁区，必定招人瞩目，要靠封锁区内现有人力维持安定本来就是不易的事，何况现在封锁区内人心躁动不安，只要一不小心，引起暴动的可能性极高。

“我会想办法的！”

“怎么想办法？带着你那所剩不多、会逃跑会冲动开枪的同僚手下？”洛基讽刺回嘴。

他们最后不欢而散，等索尔出去完成了今日的巡逻回来，又想找洛基再度谈一谈，本来想回四人间等洛基，但想到洛基不知何时才会回来休息，他索性主动前往洛基的研究室找人。

“这是今天的名单。”

还未抵达研究室，索尔就在附近的走廊看见了洛基。他正点头接过一名医生递给他的文件。

直觉和天生的好奇心驱使索尔去探问文件里头的内容。

洛基盯着他，绿色的眼睛逐渐黯淡下来。半晌之后，他才回答：

“医院的人力有限，具有隔离作用的特殊病房也有限定的数目，对于感染病毒病况来到中后期的病人，我们会让他们少遭点罪。”

“少遭罪？什么意思？你的意思是？”索尔希望是他会错了意，“你故意让他们让染病那些人提早――”

“在先前会议里，你听过感染病毒的死者的解剖报告，肺部有严重瘀血、肺膜粘连、脾脏充血、严重肝损伤、脑组织病变，主要脏器均坏死……你了解那过程会有多痛苦吗？他们可以少吃些苦。”

索尔剧烈的摇起头，他面对走廊墙壁让自己趴在墙上大口喘气，稍微平复后他望着洛基，“我处理的……里头也有你安乐死的？”用不着洛基回答，他也知道答案。“你让他们死掉！”

“不是我。”相对于索尔的激动，他冷静的可怕。“不是我，索尔。是病毒，是这场尚未结束的瘟疫。”

洛基突然转了语气，“这是本来在白天时要告知你的，”他用传达公事的口吻，“你的代言人工作被解除了。”

“什么？” 

“卡纳汉警官，我告诉过你，对外需要有人代表我们安抚民众，让民众对政府抱持信心。人们喜欢你，信任你，因此我们选择了你。安抚大家是你的职责，可是你没有做到，甚至成为了混乱的源头。”

索尔久久没有出声响应，他是名警察，他从来就不喜欢代言人这彷佛从天而降莫名其妙的职务，如今却又嫌恶他称他为动乱的祸首，要一脚将他踢开。

“这是你做出的决定吗？”

“……是。”

 

一天之内两次争执之后，洛基原本以为索尔再也不会主动找他或是对他和颜悦色的说话了。

“借我上网。”

不到十二小时索尔再度跑来洛基的办公室，冲面就是这样一句，急切的样子活脱脱就是个网瘾少年，不，是网瘾大叔。

“只有你这里还有网络不是吗？”索尔在洛基质疑的眼神下解释说，“我常去的健身房会员要到期了，我得上线充个会费，不然优惠就没了。”

看到洛基薄唇微开，想说话又不想说有些懵住的样子，索尔大咧咧的张嘴一笑。

“嘿，只是个玩笑，你不开玩笑的吗？”

洛基觉得自己明明应该发火，他却只是嗫嚅的说：“至少不会在这种情况下。”

索尔用他澄澈蔚蓝的眼睛看着高冷的医生。

“一切都会好转的。”

“我真讨厌天生的乐观主义者，”此时洛基表情完全舒缓了下来，但他仍然说：“你的单纯和热血会害死你。”

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

索尔朝前方的熟人挥手，一边走近前去。

“凯特，你和孩子们都还好吧？”碰头之后，索尔第一句话就是先问他们的状况。

小学老师凯特在瘟疫爆发前刚好带学生到医院进行参观教学，遇到了第一波的封锁，虽然后来医院解禁了，凯特和部份学生因为不住在第6区里只能无奈继续留在中心医院，住在医院里头。

“给。”索尔把手里抱着的小纸箱递给男老师，“我知道小孩子都不喜欢炖豆罐头，但这很营养。”

凯特托医院的人留言给他，约他在警察驻所前面见面，明明在医院碰面更方便的说。

凯特的鼻头有些发酸。他不晓得索尔是从哪里弄来这些罐头的，但在这种时刻任何食物都是非常贵重的。

“谢谢你，我一定会让小毛头们吃光光的。”但接着凯特露出惭愧的表情，他退了一步，“对不起，索尔……”

就在这时候莉姿葛林从凯特身后的方向走了出来。她走到凯特旁边、索尔面前才停下来。

索尔目光轮流看着记者和凯特。莉姿葛林马上主动承认：“是我拜托凯特的。”

她到中心医院进行“观察”，在那里碰见了凯特，为了了解凯特和学生们的情况，他们聊了许多。

她知道要想再度和对她有成见的索尔谈话十分困难，所以她请了凯特帮忙。

记者丢了个眼神给小学老师，会意的凯特代替她打开话题：

“索尔你还记得我的学生昆汀在医院里头乱跑，我在医院到处找昆汀的事吗？”

索尔点头。那时他也有跟凯特一起去找，后来在凯特找到孩子斥骂孩子时还帮缓和了一把。

“那时候我无意间看到了已经病故的桑德斯医生，另外还有，在隔离病房里的叙利亚人。”以前他带学生来参访医院时，刚好是桑德斯医生负责带领他们，所以他认得他，至于叙利亚人，他是从对方样貌和病状后来自己推断出来的。

莉姿葛林这时才接口说道：“意思是，桑德斯医生死于叙利亚人之前。这不是很奇怪吗？按照官方的说法，叙利亚人是首位传染者。”

她抬眼看索尔。

“至今为止，包括ISIS在内的组织都否认是这场瘟疫是出自于他们的手笔，我在中情局的朋友也可以证明这一点。明明没有恐怖份子参与，官方为何要向大众暗示说这场瘟疫是生物恐怖攻击？与叙利亚人同住的家人几乎都病死了，他怎么会为了害死美国人而让全家人都染上病毒？不做任何防范措施？这太不合理了！”

这些她先前就向这位索尔警官说过，如今又重提一遍，“他们特地选一个金发蓝眼的标准白人做官方发言人，来指控一个中东人，像以往那样把最则责任都归咎于中东，为什么要这样迫不及待？这当中必定有鬼，是为了掩盖住真正的真相。”

“每个人的抵抗力和身体状况都不一样，病情进程也会不同，即使是首位感染者，也并不代表他就一定会比其他人更快走到最后。”

索尔认为他们质疑的根据太过简单草率……但他先前确实未曾注意过桑德斯医生的病故时间，是洛基或疾管中心在报告和会议中故意不去提及？

葛林记者露出讽刺的笑，“在染病前桑德斯医生可是生龙活虎得很。一个为了偷渡进美国在货舱里躲了几天几夜的瘦弱年轻人，他的身体状况会比每天早上都能打上一炮的健康男性还好？”

凯特随即补充：“医院的人说桑德斯医生每天上班前都会和他的情人在扫具间来场quick sex。”

住在医院这些天，他听了不少八卦。

“每个人的抵抗力都不同，”索尔又重复了一遍，“我们不是医生不能做判断。我会去问清楚。”

不用猜也知道金发警官会去问谁，记者撇了下嘴，她从口袋里拿出一只U盘交给索尔。

“这是我在断网前弄到的，病毒传染开来前中心医院的监控视频档案，有的部份被人故意损毁了，我有朋友有技术可以还原损坏的视频内容，但他在隔离区外。”

做为一个单打独斗的网络记者，人脉很重要。

“现在第6区被断网了，一般人不能使用网络。我想隔离区里只剩一个地方还能够上网。”

她的意思很清楚了，她需要索尔的帮忙。她指的地方是洛基的办公室，洛基要统筹疫情、开发疫苗，必须与外部保持频繁的联络，所以透过洛基办公室里的电脑一定有办法与外界联系。

索尔沉默许久，然后才讷讷说：“但是我跟洛基吵架了。”

“你叫洛莫斯医生洛基？你们搞上了？”凯特插话。

“并没有！”

索尔哭笑不得，不过索尔还是收下了记者的U盘。

“这不表示我完全相信妳。视频我会先看过，确认是否真有调查的必要。”

记者盯看警官，表情严肃。

“很好，保持这样，”她说，“不要相信我，也不要相信洛基洛莫斯，别相信任何人。”

“还有，”她叹口气，她知道她仍然被责怪，“那个‘被我怂恿’‘逃跑的人’，伯特，他的家、他的妻子在隔离区外，他的妻子有帕金森病……”

 

为了将视频送到外面，索尔主动跑来与洛基生硬的和好，所幸洛基也有结束冷战的意思。就算索尔不再是发言人了，也是带领目前第6区警员的警官，他们必须好好合作下去，何况他们睡在一起――共享一个房间，低头不见抬头见。

索尔用要从警方数据库下载文件的理由和洛基借用电脑和网络，一边将记者给他的U盘档案传送出去。莉姿葛林记者有神奇的朋友，索尔当然也有。他没有传到记者指定的邮件信箱，而是传给了同为警察的好友请其帮忙。

等洛基再度回到办公室，索尔已经将事办理妥当并确实删除了自己的使用历程。

“要补给给第6区的紧急粮食都准备好了，”洛基对他说，“如果你这边确定可以了，随时可以通知他们开始搬运。”

“太棒了！”

这是最棒的消息！索尔张开双臂想要拥抱给他带来好消息的人，但又在瞬间僵住，停在一个无比尴尬的动作。洛基先是愣住，然后脸上才浮出一个不知是嘲笑还是什么意思的浅笑。

 

几小时后索尔火速整顿好边界的秩序，并将第6区内所有警察都召集过来，一起来做粮食分派的这件大工作。

将第6区与外界隔离开来是集装箱构筑起来的临时高墙，而能让隔离区与外面接触的也是集装箱。在几乎都是横向排列的集装箱当中有一个纵向置放的集装箱，两侧舱门能在双边的指挥官同意下打开，是隔离区与外界唯一的联络口。警方的补充弹药以及后来因为一般通讯被切断而需要用到的卫星电话都是索尔透过这里向外头取得的。

这次的食物配送也是经由这个联络口，对方那边人手充裕，但“No one in, no one out”的规则依然牢不可破，粮食通过集装箱后的搬运和之后的放粮仍是得靠索尔这边的现有人手。

“大家排好，保持距离！每个人都会有份都能分到，不要急！”

“Keep 4 to 6 feet apart, Please!”

索尔带领部下们开始配粮，闻讯而来的居民在警方的指示下乖乖排队，依序领粮，并且每个人之间至少隔了一公尺的距离，但没多久，这良好的秩序便遭到严重的破坏。

一辆货车带着长喇叭声冲进配粮区，原本井然有序的队伍瞬间瓦解，往四边散开。三四个男人从货车货斗上跳下来，随后又有几辆重型机车载着人骑了进来，俨然是同一个集团的。

索尔阔步走向为首的人。

“崔伊！超市的东西还不够你们卖吗？”

他立刻知道他们的意图。

“毕竟人都是希望自己的生意能越做越大，越做越长久的嘛！”崔伊转玩着手上的手枪说。

索尔看着崔伊和他凶神恶煞的手下们，以及面带恐惧退到一旁想要逃离却又不甘离开的一般居民。

崔伊除了原本自己的人之外，短短几天内又吸收了几个小集团，现在在崔伊手下为他办事的人比原本的人数还多了一倍。

但要完全压制索尔和现场的所有警员仍然属于妄举，冲突一触即发。

“让他们搬走！”

索尔向他自己的人下命令。

“头儿！”站在索尔旁边的警察不敢相信。

“但，只有一半，只能搬一半，”索尔狠厉的看向匪首，“知道吗？崔伊。”

他阻止不了崔伊，就算阻止了，也必定要付出庞大代价，现场警员受伤不说，此刻这里又有这么多平民在，保证他们的安全是他首要责任。

而且崔伊的人手也是人手，崔伊有的是他“维持秩序”的手段，崔伊将食粮搬走后必会对外定价兜售，那也是另一种让物资流通的方法。

索尔的底线越来越低，只要不要杀人放火，只要他的市民能有多一口东西吃，敛财什么的他不想管也无法管，索尔在心里自嘲。况且这批粮食还只是试行的第一批，后续的补给还很充裕，他就不信崔伊的小店能放得进这么多。

“是，索尔警官。”崔伊笑嘻嘻的回应，转身向他的弟兄：“听到我们索尔警官的话啦，动作快！”

在周围众人沉默的注视下，崔伊的人开始将应急粮食一箱箱的搬上货车货斗。

“不……”

劝阻的声音出现，不是警察。

“不可以……那是我们的……”

他摇摇晃晃的走过来，眼睛充满血丝，脚步拖沓又虚浮，距离货车处还剩几步他突然停步，俯下腰一阵剧咳，等他再度抬起脸时，一绺绺的脓血正从他的眼角、鼻孔缓缓流出。

“他染病了！”

有人大叫，传染病患的突然出现让群众失去最后的冷静，众人尖叫着四窜逃离。

他们也许可以容忍手持枪械的抢匪，身带致命病毒的病患却能够轻易击溃他们的心智防线。

“大家冷静！冷静！”

索尔试图控制场面，但所有人已经把规矩抛诸脑后互相推搡起来，疯魔般拼命想要比谁都早一秒逃离这块地域。剧烈的推挤当中有人摔倒在那名发病的病患身上，情况变得更加混乱，或许是受到了刺激，那名病患开始胡乱张往四周手抓人。

这个病进入中晚期后会出现类似狂犬症的恐水症状，开始具有攻击倾向，这也是为何发病后一定要个别隔离的原因之一。  
该死！

索尔举起手枪瞄准发病者时，病患突然咚的倒地，躺在地上抽搐不止。

索尔舒了一口气，朝病患小跑步过去，但一个尖锐的叫声中止了他的行动。

“昆汀！”

索尔看到了小学老师凯特，是他在喊叫。

顺着凯特的眼神方向，索尔看到昆汀呆呆坐在距离病患不远的地方，稚幼的面颊上沾着飞溅的血迹。

凯特感到无比的绝望，他双腿瘫软跪在地上，“天啊！”

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

凯特站在隔离室前双肩颤抖，他抽噎说：

“都是我不好……是我没看好昆汀。昆汀一直静不下来，我担心影响到其他孩子的情绪，就带他出来放风，没想到……没想到一没注意，他就突然跑不见了，等我看见时……”

事件发生后，他们在第一时间将昆汀带回医院，按照规定让他进入隔离个室。强化玻璃的那一侧，昆汀依然一脸茫然，似乎还未从惊吓中恢复过来。

“凯特。”

索尔想要安慰他，却不知如何启口。但他们不能一直这样下去，还有许多责任在前方等着他们。

“这里有医生们在，其他孩子还需要你，你该回去看看孩子们，自己也休息一下。”

索尔望向一旁的洛基，洛基点头说：“我们会照顾好昆汀的。”

索尔回去现场继续指挥配给行动，后续顺利许多。第一次配给时出现的冲突后来再也没有发生，第二次的配给很顺利，但第三次时崔伊他们又出现了，索尔让他们搬走了大约四分之一的物资。洛基知道抢匪的事，对于索尔的作法并没有意见。

历经两天总算将第一阶段的配给任务完成，索尔回到医院的四人间，躺上双层床倒头就睡。

“警官。”  
“索尔。”  
“索尔卡纳汉警官！”

当辨识度高又熟悉的声音叫唤他时，一开始索尔还以为他是在做梦，几次之后他才惊然发觉不是，他马上从床上翻起来。

他看见洛基站在床前，表情不是他想象的不耐，而是带着紧张和焦急。之前不论情况如何危险如何出错，他都不曾见过他流露出这般的神情。

令索尔在意的还有洛基苍白如纸的脸色，“你多久没睡觉了？”

索尔看不下去。洛基没有理他，现在不是管这种事情的时候。

“有一件秘密任务需要你我去做。”

“我们需要将昆汀秘密送出隔离区。”

根据之前的病例，像昆汀这个年龄的孩子一般会在与感染者接触后的12小时左右就出现症状，病情发展比成年人迅速。可是自接触后12小时、24小时都过去了，昆汀还是健康如常，直到现在都没有任何病征出现。而在第30小时的时候，医院人员在送餐时不小心和昆汀发生了高危险的接触。接触者第一时间就被隔离了，和昆汀相同的是，数十小时过去了，送餐员仍然没有感染的症状出现。洛基与其他医生、研究员观察讨论一致认为昆汀可能对病毒具有抵抗力，而这将大大有助于他们研发解药制造疫苗。

疾管中心得知了这项消息后，认为封锁区内设备不足够，为了尽速完成研究，他们要求将昆汀送到封锁区外。

“不是任何人都不被允许进出隔离区吗？”

索尔皱眉说。现在是要推翻这个规则？

“那孩子将是例外，他是我们的希望，是隔离区的希望。”洛基态度坚定。

无论如何他们都必须将昆汀送出隔离区，但又不能明晃晃的打破已定的规则，在世人眼中“No one in, no one out”必须是不能妥协的铁则，因此他们必须要在不能为人知晓的情况下将昆汀秘密移送出封锁区。

“好，等到晚上――”

洛基打断他，“不，必须马上。”

每一分钟都可能有人被病毒感染上夺走性命。

 

于是索尔、洛基、凯特还有昆汀，四人一起往封锁区边界移动，准备经由联络口将昆汀送到外面去。同行的还有索尔最为信任的两名警员。

“你会跟昆汀一起到隔离区外吗？你是发现并且与这个病毒研究接触最多的人。”索尔问洛基。

“不会，等我们把昆汀送进集装箱给接应的人，他们会马上将他送往疾管中心。隔离区任何人禁止出入，我也不例外。”洛基速答。

“老师，我是能够拯救大家的英雄？”

另一边，孩子有些紧张，抬头问他最信任的人。

“是的，你是。”凯特蹲下来，想要伸手安抚学生，但他还是忍住不去触摸。“乖乖听从索尔叔叔和医生叔叔的话，你就能救老师还有大家，就像漫画里的那些英雄一样。”

索尔和洛基将行动原委告诉了凯特――毕竟你无法毫无理由的向一名老师要求带走他的学生。

“凯特、昆汀。”索尔提醒他们跟上，一边警戒的逡视四周。集装箱联络口这里一直都有普通人徘回，但他们也不敢大动作的清场。

等走到集装箱联络口时，索尔熟练地将舱门打开，让洛基、昆汀先一步进入集装箱。索尔踏入集装箱才发觉情况不对，原本要接头的人站在集装箱的另一端，其中一人表情惊惧朝他们举着手枪，另一人手里则捏着电话，一秒前正在与人通话。

“退回去！”

拿着电话的人向他们厉声喊，索尔和洛基还没有动作，但敏感的昆汀尖叫一声立刻转身往来时的入口集装箱外跑出去，“昆汀！”索尔转身想喊住他已经来不及。

“怎么回事？”洛基冲着他们，未等到回答，他口袋里的卫星电话在这时响起，洛基接起它：“海伦我现在在忙――”

“发病了！那个送餐给昆汀的，他出现症状了！”

即使未用扩音，海伦的喊话整个集装箱里都听见了。

“就是这样，”那个一开始叫他们退回去的人说，“移送行动必须立即中止，洛莫斯医生。”

语毕，本来是要来接昆汀的两人迅速从他们那边的入口退出集装箱，于此同时，索尔他们背后也传出上锁的声音。索尔、洛基错愕的回头，他们回封锁区的舱口被中控锁锁上了？！

洛基再度拨通卫星电话究问原因，索尔听见他几次说“你们不能这么做！”、“我们没碰到他！”

但他的抗议仍究不被理会。外面的主事者认为他们跟昆汀有过接触，他们必须留在集装箱里原地进行隔离，确定没有感染，才能放他们出去。

一群蠢货！把他和索尔两个长时间隔离在这里，外头不天翻地覆才怪！洛基对电话那头说：“72小时，72小时后一定要让我们出去知道吗。”

事到如今，他也不得不妥协。接着他让索尔联络索尔在集装箱外的搭档和凯特。

“将昆汀护送回医院，小心千万别碰触到他。所有和昆汀有过接触的或新感染者实时起立刻隔离72小时。”

索尔对外交代完后，才终于向洛基询问事情详细。72小时又是怎么一回事？原本隔离期不是48小时吗？

“昆汀本身没有症状，他仍会感染其他人，他是不会出现症状的病毒携带者。”洛基沉重地说。

昆汀看起来虽无病症，但还是会传染病毒给别人，当时如果昆丁离开隔离区，病毒也会随着他的离开而扩散。

他早该想到这一点的，昆汀的出现太意外太令人惊喜，使他们忽略了这个可能性，在着急下做出了草率的决定。而病毒经过昆汀身体后，可能又再度变异了，致使潜伏期变长，因此跟昆汀有过接触的送餐员直到52小时后才发病！

 

“所以我们必须在这里待满72小时才能出去？”

索尔不敢相信，他靠着集装箱的壁面席地坐下。刚开始时他仍有些烦躁，他认为洛基也是，不过随着时间经过，索尔渐渐接受了现实，释然起来。

“都变成这样了，我们就好好利用这珍贵的隔离期努力休息吧！”

洛基瘪了下嘴，“也是，对隔离区警察队长、焚化处理员还有曾经的官方发言人，身兼多职、分身乏术的卡纳汉警官而言，这的确是个难得的机会，你也只能趁这段时间好好休息。”

“嘿，是谁让我身兼这么多职务的？”

索尔发出他的不满，但洛基没有回嘴，原来他不是在讽刺挖苦他？

洛基选在与索尔有段距离的位置贴墙坐下。此情此景下他仍不忘保持着4呎以上的距离。

沉默在两人之间横亘了一阵子，洛基突然说：“伯特，那个想逃出封锁区的人，他在封锁区外的妻子，我已经请人专门去照看她了。”

“谢谢。”索尔诚挚的向他道谢，内心有些感动，“你呢？外面有你担心的人吗？”他突然好奇。

“没有。”医生冷淡回。

警官喔了声，“我好像也没有。”

“你不担心你的家人朋友？”洛基不相信。索尔这种人竟然会这样对人漠不关心的，从他的为人处事的态度来看不应该是。

“我的朋友，我相信他们会照料好自己。家人的话，我没有家人。我没有兄弟姊妹，我的父母在我高中毕业那年因为车祸双亡了。”金发警官搔搔头，“我不太记得他们，不太记得和他们在一起的细节。他们没有对我不好，就是亲近不起来。”

“空难。”洛基开口，“我也是独子，我的父母死于一场小飞机空难。”

看来他们的父母缘都很浅啊，同样的孑然一生，索尔想。

“赔偿金勘勘让我从医学院毕业，”他用一种苍白迷离的口吻回述：“为了能够做更多的实验和研究，我加入了疾管中心，而后又被推上前线，派去世界各处对抗瘟疫。至于我为何会从疾管中心来到医院，你应该听到不少吧？”

是的，索尔的确从凯特那里听说过。

医院的流言里头说洛基在疾管中心犯下大错，不得不离开疾管中心，被下放到中心医院担任闲职，因为遇上这次的疫灾，疾管中心才再度重新启用他。  
“职场上起起落落的本来就很正常，大家都是这样的。等到这场瘟疫顺利落幕――我相信可以，你一定能够正式回到旧属，并且更上一层楼。”

他瞥向洛基，他感觉出洛基在这些家常的聊天里逐渐放松了起来，不再那样紧绷。

“虽然我快想不起我母亲的脸了，但我记得当我睡不着时，她会拉起我的双手唱这样的歌哄我入睡――”

他先笑说：噢现在我不能拉你的手，然后才五音不全的开唱：

“There are no monsters under the bed.  
No monsters in your head.  
Tomorrow brings new day of light.”

洛基挑起眉。

“原来你是会害怕床下藏怪物的小孩？”

“Was.”索尔从鼻子里笑出声音，“No more now.”

“睡吧，洛基。明天会带来新的光明。”

 

洛基真的睡着了，等他醒来时已经是15小时之后了。

把他们关在这里的人大概是发现了集装箱外面的事情仍是需要他们指挥运筹，将行动电源、笔电全都扔了进来，洛基冷笑了半晌，还是善尽职责地开始和外界与医院联络起来。

索尔不像洛基有那么多可以远程遥控的工作，他只要定时跟隔离区内的部署们联络确认巡逻路线即可，唯一担忧的是怕会有突发的紧急事件。

对于一刻也也不得闲不停工作的洛基，索尔看不下去，挪着屁股靠近他，“洛基，你该休息一下。”

洛基反射性地往旁边缩了下肩膀。

“4到6呎，卡纳汉警官。”

“叫我索尔。”

洛基张了张嘴，没有发出声。像是一旦呼唤那个名字，就会有什么东西破壳而出。

“…….索尔。”

无乎意料的，洛基将电话、笔电全部关机，照索尔说的那样暂时停下所有手边工作。

在没有睡意的情况，两人大眼瞪小眼的也不是办法，索尔尽量找话题和医生说话。索尔小心翼翼地问起昆汀。

“找到疗法或者疫苗的唯一方法就是从病毒中获取，昆汀仍然是我们的希望。”

洛基垂下头。

“当初接受外面要求把昆汀送出隔离区的指令，是我做过最糟糕的决定，我应该坚持将昆汀留在第6区，但是隔离区里缺乏专业仪器，酶联免疫吸附测定酶标仪、聚合酶链反应热循环仪这些都没有，连细胞培养皿都不太够……该说是太不走运了吗？我们在检验昆汀是否被感染时，病毒正好在聚合酶链反应引物的靶序列内进行变异，导致检验结果有误，判定成未感染。不过，如今确定了昆汀确实受到病毒感染，也确认了他身上拥有别人没有的病毒特异性抗体，这让我们有了新的机会和方向，他体内的抗性基因将能够帮助我们。”

察觉到他们仍在继续谈‘工作’，为了改变气氛，索尔转移话题：“多谈下你自己？”

“这是侦讯吗？索尔警官。”

 

漫长的72小时终于过去，听到中控锁解除的声音，索尔立刻去推柜门，却推不动，外头还是锁住的样子。集装箱内部的中控锁由隔离区外的人负责控制，外部的门闩则是索尔的部下扣上的。

洛基索尔面面相觑，就在这时，索尔有电话进来，解释了目前情况。

“他们手边临时有事情，一小时后才能过来帮我们开门。”索尔告诉洛基。

“4到6呎，索尔。”

对于突然凑过来的索尔的脸，洛基几乎是跳开的逃离，“你不用这么近，我听得到。”

索尔将背靠在集装箱的壁面站着，痞气十足地说：“三天了，可以确认――我身上没病毒，你也没有。”他们可是整整被隔离了72小时，没有与外界接触，“我们都很‘干净’。”他眨动眼睛。再也没有比这现在更能没有病毒的疑虑了。

“就――”洛基撇过头，烦躁地说：“就算那样，人与人之间还是有一个礼貌距离、安全距离存在。”

“我让你感觉不安全了吗？”索尔重新站直，朝洛基走近，洛基赶忙往后退，直到抵到墙壁。

“你后退些！这里很闷。”

他突然感觉集装箱里的空气变得混浊不流通，闷得令他呼吸困难。

“但我觉得空调应该还是正常运转。”

“我说有问题就有问题！”

索尔又向前一步，双手撑在壁面。洛基在墙壁和索尔之间进退无路，气氛顿时变得暧昧无比。

“洛基，你对我有好感？”

看见洛基发红的耳朵，索尔知道自己的侦讯方向对了。

“那时候我就在想你大可以让医院里任何一个人和我出去找药，偏偏自己来了，你明明应该分身乏术的。”

“……因为是机密，我不想被随便的人知道。”索尔的手下该死的怎么还不快来开门！

“从何时开始的？”

“第一次在院长会议室见面时？”

洛基拍开索尔的手。

“不要拿你的情况来揣测我。”

对索尔和他而言，那是他们的第一次见面，然而他又不是从那时才第一次知道索尔卡纳汉这个人。

“Jesus! ”

索尔高兴于洛基真的也喜欢他的事实，一边思忖洛基喜欢上他的可能时间点，但索尔没有思考太久，在得出结果之前，他先凭着直觉做出行动，他低下头吻上了洛基的嘴唇。

洛基被吻了一会，才从惊讶中回过神，他没有推开索尔反而揪住索尔的衣领，将他更拉近自己，并分开了两片唇瓣，接受了索尔唇舌的入侵。他们不约而同都闭上眼睛加深了这个吻，愿意被对方的气息所笼罩。

密闭的集装箱里只剩下黏腻的亲吻声，在金属壁面间摆荡。

灼烫热情的吻将洛基肺里的空气大把大把的夺走，同时间他又得应付索尔舌头的入侵。两人的湿舌交缠在一起，难分难离，如果他们身上带有致命病毒，百分之百会被传染。 

趁着接吻的间隙，洛基喘着声说：“神明在上，我不跟智商低于90的人约会。”他稍停顿，“你跟那个校外教学的老师…...”

“我跟凯特我们只是朋友，单纯的朋友。”索尔很开心被洛基这么质问，“不约会，那么――”

“我不跟没约会过的人上床。”洛基停住亲吻，对着眼前虽然英俊却蠢呼呼的脸，医生冷笑。

被推开的警官却伸手摸他的脸，“你的身体跟心也是No one in no one out？”

洛基瞠大眼，这家伙竟然敢拿他的饬令来开黄色玩笑，这该是亚特兰大市民心中那个正义又阳光的主妇之友明星警官索尔卡纳汉？

趁着洛基怔着时，索尔又低头亲了他的嘴一口。

“我们还有一点时间。”索尔说。他的手掌按在洛基后颈，拇指轻轻摩娑着耳根处。

洛基不会永远让自己处于弱势，他眼睛亮了一下，“你知道精液也是体液的一种吗？”

“我又不是笨蛋。”这种常识用不着智商90以上。“但我隔离过72小时了。”

洛基轻嗤，“除那之外，经由侵入式做爱感染的还有各式各样的疾病。”

“我很干净，医生。你可以做触检。”

“不要脸。”

但洛基没有继续往下说的机会，因为索尔又吻住了他，再度开始一个漫长又热情的亲吻。索尔将洛基紧紧压在集装箱壁面上，手不安份地在医生身上上下滑动，洛基的双手则用力扣在警官的肩膀上，长脚不自主地抬起往索尔的腿部摩娑。老实说在集装箱被关了三天，两人身上的味道并不算好，但彼此间熊熊燃起的激情足以令他们忽略这一点。随着吻越加深，两人的肢体也缠绕得越紧，几乎要忘了时间场合。

叩叩！

敲在集装箱门的响声打断了一切。

“头儿！”外头有人喊，“我来开门了。”

结果索尔的人来得比他们说的要早许多。两人匆忙分开，在他们分离的时候，一条银丝还牵在双方唇间，抽气声在回音明显的集装箱里起伏摆荡，索尔和洛基尴尬地放开彼此，两个人的脸都有些发烫。在被迫现身在外人眼睛之前，擦嘴的擦嘴，理衣服的理衣服。咔地一声，外面的天光从拉开的柜门泄了进来，集装箱内不再全是人造的假光。索尔转头看洛基，在间错的光亮里，医生的脸一半明一半暗。

 

离开集装箱后，医生赶回中心医院，警官则去巡逻市内，亲自确认市区治安，接取属下报告，半天之后才找到机会回医院休整。这几天隔离区的状况并没有想象中的糟糕，大约是才刚完成物资配给的缘故，在安定民心上还是起了某种程度的作用。

享受着从花洒淋下的热水，索尔有一种重新复活的感觉。他至少三天没洗澡了，不管他往常有多糙，这也到达他的极限了。抹了一把黏在脸上的金色发丝，抬头间索尔看见有人走进淋浴间。

“水温正舒服呢！”索尔爽朗地向进来的人打招呼。

对方没有走进邻间，而是朝索尔所在的淋浴间笔直地走过去。透过米色的浴帘，索尔只看到一个模糊的轮廓，不知怎地他觉得――

“洛基？”

索尔想掀帘却被对方阻止，那个人伸手压住浴帘，“No.”

是洛基的声音，索尔从声音确认来人果真是洛基。而从微微透过来的轮廓来看，外面的那个人光溜溜的，和他一样都一丝不挂。

索尔吞了口口水。

洛基又往前一步，整个人几乎要贴在了浴帘上。索尔直直盯着浴帘，彷佛能看见到帘后的肉色，以及头上和腿间的一抹黑，他甚至怀疑看到了单薄胸膛上的两点粉红。

索尔抬起手与洛基按在浴帘上的手十指相碰。凉感从指尖传送过来，索尔不确定那是来自浴帘抑或是那个人的温度。不一会儿，洛基移开手，开始顺着湿漉漉的塑料布抚触索尔的身体轮廓，用手掌摩娑他精壮的手臂、胸肌。

洛基骨节分明的纤长手指在他身上游动，即使是隔着冰凉的浴帘，也能令索尔忍不住呻吟出声。洛基继续抚摸他，摸上他的胸膛、腹部，一路滑至腰下的人鱼线便戛然停住。索尔凝视帘后，盼望他能继续往下――

洛基在邀请他，索尔忽然一下子明白过来，他开始也隔着浴帘抚摸洛基，将手贴在浴帘上，任自己的双手在那人身上逡游。当他的手一落在洛基身上时，不知是痒还是为何，索尔听到了一声轻笑。

从踏出集装箱的那一刻起，他们就没办法再肆意碰触彼此了，除非像现在一样，中间有一层阻隔，阻挡他们直接碰触到彼此。

因为塑料布的存在，索尔不得不稍微加重了手上的力道，透过抚压的方式才能更切实地感触到对方的身体魅力。

索尔反手调转出水开关，将水流量调整到冲击感最少，又不会让人感觉寒冷的大小。

他们尽可能描摹着对方的每一寸身体，抚摸到每一块肌肤，在这过程中双方的喘息逐渐变得剧烈。洛基的真实身材不若外表那么消瘦，漂亮的身体线条上有着恰到好处的肌肉，摸起来紧致又带弹性。索尔由上至下抚摸着洛基的脖颈、胸膛和腰部。随着索尔的抚触，一股又刺又麻又痒的感觉从洛基的脚底一路往上窜到他的后脑，洛基的手开始在浴帘上乱抓，试图抓住索尔的手，最后反而是被索尔抓住，握在手中。

“洛基…..”

索尔拉起洛基的手，低头用舌头舔他的掌心，然后才放开来，他改双手捧起洛基的脸，用自己的脸去感触描绘帘后那高挺的鼻梁、尖锐的颧骨，以及嘴唇。

洛基的吐息喷在帘布上，索尔感觉像是直接吹拂在他脸上一样，他低头亲吻浴帘后的嘴唇。如果他从不知道这张嘴唇的真实滋味，那么他便会满足于这个有所阻隔的吻，而也由于他曾经仔细品尝过，即使是个有所阻隔的吻也能够令他感到餍足而富有。

相对于尽情投入的索尔，洛基就没有那么全心全意了。他仍在索尔身上四处摸索，湿漉漉的浴帘布就像是另一层皮一样黏在了索尔身上，勾勒出他起伏明显块垒分明的肌群，洛基故意用冰凉的手指滑动而过，最后停在索尔的胸膛上，指上带着挑逗揉弄索尔的乳尖。

表面高冷的医生在这方面出于意料的调皮和主动，索尔带着惩罚性质般地加深了亲吻。在洛基有些透不过气来时，索尔不再亲吻洛基的嘴唇，移动位置改亲他的鼻尖、额头，又往下亲吻他的脸颊、下颌、脖颈，一路吻到锁骨。即便隔着塑料布，那形状漂亮的锁骨依旧明显，让索尔忍不住多啃吮了几下，等到索尔开始吸吮他的乳头时，索尔留恋不去的程度更加明显了。

浴帘湿湿黏黏地贴在身上，这本来是不太舒服的事，但对方那双游动的手，以及透过浴帘布贴触的身体、感受到的体温，都使他们浑身颤抖几乎不能自抑，身体每一个地方都在叫嚣渴望着更多的抚摸与触碰。在持续的爱抚下，他们各自原本有些紧绷的身体都变得放松而温暖。

索尔的吻不断地落在他的身上，洛基甚至可以感觉到索尔刚剃过新生的短胡茬扫在肌肤上的搔痒，直到索尔在他肚脐落下一吻时，他终于发出难耐的哼声。

“嗯……”

听到这饱含情欲的声音，索尔满意极了，但还不够。索尔的双手移动到洛基的大腿根部。在那些亲吻和抚摸当中，他们的性器早就变得精神奕奕。洛基那尺寸可观的分身像只正在补食的蛇般昂首翘立，将塑料布顶了起来。索尔将目光锁定浴帘中间明显的凸起部份，一手握住那处凸起，用粗糙的指腹在上头轻轻搓磨，洛基的呻吟和颤栗变得更加剧烈。

洛基突然转过身，背对索尔。索尔将手放在洛基的背后，沿着他的脊柱一点一点往下抚摸。洛基的肩背线条无庸置疑的流畅漂亮，和精瘦的身材相比，窄腰下的屁股挺翘饱满，充满肉感。随后，索尔将他挺立起来的性器隔着浴帘顶向洛基的臀瓣。洛基先是一滞，接着微微打开双脚，略往后拱，两人下身贴在一起。得到洛基的默许，索尔的双手下滑，按在洛基的臀瓣上揉弄，一边让自己的阴茎往股缝里磨蹭。洛基自己也忍不住扭动起来，咬住嘴唇，发出低低的呜咽声。

快感从下半身凶猛地涌上来，但就像是隔靴抓痒一样，索尔几乎是用了他全部的意志力，才不把阻挡他们肌肤相亲的布帘扯下来，不过心理方面得到的已经大大足够填补实质感受上的落差。

洛基承受不了，再度转回正面。

虽然洛基仍是伫在原处未动，“别逃。”索尔极具威胁性地说，双手按住对方的髋部，他挪抬大腿往洛基的重要部位轻轻磨蹭，最后他的手再度滑了下去，握住了洛基的欲望。

“……”

洛基也挑衅般地抓住索尔的。他们各自的阴茎早就硬到发疼，对于对方的触摸异常敏感。当双方的硬挺隔着塑料布触在一起时，索尔立刻倒抽了一口气。他们不是十六七岁的小毛头，却没有想会为这样的碰触而方寸大乱。

洛基修长的手指环绕着索尔，一边套弄，一边用指腹去戳抵那个正渗出液体的顶端，一阵刺麻打中索尔的后脑，但他仍旧保持着手上的动作――和洛基同样的。

他们将对方硬到发疼的性器一起握在手里一起磨搓，淋浴间里响起了男人们的喘息声。

“洛基、洛基。”

索尔收紧抓着他们弱点的手指，他感觉自己有些缺氧，他一边喘一边叨念洛基的名字。在有所阻隔的情况下，能得到的快感和兴奋照理来说不该这么多，但激烈的快感依然充斥着他们的头脑与身体，他们的胸口随着急促的呼吸一起一伏。

这是场不合时宜的性爱，这座城市正被瘟疫笼罩，他们肩负重任，奇怪的情感却在彼此心中滋长，明明应该没有得到任何灌溉才对。他们该理性合作或是针锋相对，他们不该放纵私欲，该无视他们之间莫名的吸引力，该该死的忽略对方，包含那由来不明的悸动和莫名其妙的喜欢。

这末世气氛下产生的吊桥效原本应该毫无结果的就此消灭，然而 那些蠢蠢欲动的情愫全在这个时刻迸发开。

所有的快感终于累积到顶峰，双方一起加快手上的速度，难以言喻的激烈快感冲上脑袋，两人几乎在同时射了出来。乳白色的液体喷发散落在浴帘布上，还有少数落在他们各自的大腿间，水声未停的淋浴间里满是暧昧又淫靡的气味。索尔抱着洛基的臂膀，伏在彼此身上，支撑着对方一时疲软乏力的身体。那大口喘气发烫起伏的身体引人绮思，但他们都知道他们的体力和意志都无法马上再来一次，这是仅有一次的放纵。这一瞬间他们 将外界的事情都全抛诸脑后，感觉就像是一起死过，又一起重生。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 床下没有怪物那里暗戳戳地影射了一下雷1的陈年老刀~  
> Thor:我要杀光霜巨人!  
> Loki: I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?!


	8. Chapter 8

08

冲完澡后索尔向洛基借计算机，他没有先看过修复过的档案，而是直接存到U盘带去和凯特他们碰面。

葛林记者马上将视频时间轴拉到原本毁损的地方，只见屏幕里两名男子相偕出现在镜头前，没一下便熟练地一起闪进了画面左上方的工具间里。

“是桑德斯医生！”凯特惊呼，“另外一个……他的神秘男友？”

莉姿葛林抱起双臂，“传闻中的打一炮，有必要特别为此做手脚吗？为了保护医院医生的名声和隐私？”她沉吟着，手指向屏幕，“这个男人是谁？”

和穿着医生袍、脸部被监视器拍到的桑德斯医生不一样，桑德斯的晨炮对象穿着便服，头颅低垂，只能看到他模糊的面目和一头黑发。

“是洛莫斯医生吧，”凯特相当自然地说，“医院流传说和桑德斯医生交往的就是洛莫斯医生，有人看过他们说悄悄话跟吵架什么的。”凯特本来不太敢在索尔面前讲出来，但看到黑头发后，他立刻有了底气。

“不。”

索尔开口，斩钉截铁。

“洛――这不是洛莫斯医生，”他停顿一下，为自己的直断想一个说法，“身形明显不一样。”

凯特眨眨眼，高挂在天花板的监视镜头，这种角度下除非胖瘦分明，谁看得出丁点的差距。

“总之，别急着下定论，”面对两人的灼然目光，索尔坚持说，“修复好的画面并不只这一段，让我们看完它。”

他们接着继续调看后面的录像，桑德斯在进入扫具间没多久后就独自先出来了，黑发男子则是在那一小时多后才姗姗出现。有了目标人物，追踪后续的画面就轻松多了。从医院内部不同位置、角度的监控录像追看黑发男子的行踪，黑发男子的面目也变得可辨起来。果然如索尔断定的那样，不是洛基，是一个他们谁都不认识的陌生人。

本来打算离开医院的黑发男在走廊上一阵咳嗽后，面露惊惧，他冲进最近的厕所然后又冲出来。之后他明显放弃了离院的打算，做出一连串诡异的举动。

最后出现在镜头里的是他挑了另外一间偏僻的工具间，并在门口贴了张手写的“维修勿入”的告示。

“他在做什么？”

“他染病了。”记者用笃定的语气回应凯特。

“怎么会！”

“他不仅知道自己染病了，而且知道自己感染的是什么病，是轻易就能传染给别人的致命病毒。”索尔说。

“没错，”莉姿葛林接口，“真正的首例感染者不是那个叙利亚年轻人，而是这个人。反过来了――事实和官方说法截然相反，是他将病毒传给桑德斯，桑德斯再传染给叙利亚人。”

莉姿葛林表示接下来为了查出真相，她会委托她在隔离区外面的朋友协助调查那个神秘男的真实身份。她刚找到了隔离区里能连到外界的网络，她可以透过那个管道送出男子截图影像，不用再冒险去洛基那里偷用了。

“至于，洛基洛莫斯为何要说谎，为什么欺骗世人说叙利亚人才是首例感染者――”

索尔没有回避她凌厉的眼神。

“我不知道。但，我会弄清楚。”

 

索尔直接去实验室找洛基。

“有个好消息。”

洛基手边工作刚好告一段落，他眼睛发亮，冲着突然到来的索尔绽出一个灿烂的笑容。

“我原本认为昆汀对病毒免疫将可助于我们研制疗法和疫苗，但根据进一步详细检查，我发现昆汀带有病毒特异性抗体，这证明他确实被病毒感染了，并不是不会被感染。截至目前所有感染这个病毒的人都死了，只有昆汀例外，代表昆丁的细胞里可能带有能克制病毒的机能。验血结果显示昆汀天生就分泌高于常人的干扰素，也许正是因为这些干扰素帮助他抵御了病毒攻击，这项发现会帮助我们击败病毒。”

他的语气和神情愈轻快飞扬，就像得了玩具或奖励的大孩子。

“恭喜你就要击败病毒取得胜利了，越是了解敌人越是能够快速击溃它，因为你比谁都要了解这个病毒。”索尔冷笑着说。

洛基表情僵住。

“你怀疑是我制造病毒的？”敏锐如他不可能察觉不到索尔在影射什么。

“你不是。”、“你是吗？”两句话在索尔的喉咙里滚动。

这次轮到黑发医生冷笑，他在索尔作出抉择前先一步挑明戳穿。

“别以为我不知道你用我的电脑和保密网络都在做些什么。”

“诚实为上策。”医生自嘲，“反正你们迟早也会查出来的，对不？隔离区每一分人力物力都很重要，我希望它们能被使用在更务实的地方。”

他跳过索尔的“追求真相难道不重要吗？”的质问，径自开始说：“经常到医院跟桑德斯打一炮的人，那个人叫做亨利伯恩斯，我们同属于一间研究室，直到我被调到亚特兰大中心医院。疾管中心的病毒部门负责人戴维麦金泰尔博士，同时也是该研究室的主持人，他要求我们进行新型病毒的开发。”

“所以病毒源不是叙利亚？”索尔内心的震惊表现在他沙哑的声音上，“是你开发的？真的是你？”

他的绿眼眸直直盯视索尔，像是要望进索尔的眼底。

“不是，造成这次疫情的病毒不是来自于叙利亚、中东或是其他任何国家地方，病毒是从这里的实验室被研发出来的，就在这个国家。”洛基用一种几近残忍的口吻说。“它来自于一个危险而不顾后果的实验，这样的实验当然是不被允许的，但麦金泰尔博士执意要做，亨利伯恩斯受到他的蛊惑，但凡能力优秀的科学家都有一种疯狂的偏执。”

“你没有加入，对吧？”索尔抱着一丝希望问。

“我当然要服从，麦金泰尔博士不仅是我的长官，也是我的导师，如果没有他的拉拔和提携，我不可能进入顶级的研究室与顶尖的研究员共事，只能做个平庸的小医生。”

对于眼前人颓丧绝望的表情，他终究是不忍。

“在试验进入中后期时，我故意惹事犯错，制造事端让自己被赶出疾管中心，少了得力徒弟之一，麦金泰尔博士原本很扼腕，没想到后来反倒成为了他的救命索。亨利伯恩斯意外地被他自己研制出来的新型病毒感染了，并且传染给了他的炮友，病毒就这样扩散出去。我的导师打电话给我，命我对外宣称叙利亚的偷渡客是首例传染者。”

洛基也对索尔坦白，后来是他在医院里找到了躲在医院角落进行自我隔离的亨利伯恩斯，将他的名字放进后续感染者的名单之中。

事实上，亨利伯恩斯才是真正的首例感染者。首例感染者同时也是病毒开发者。

“你就这样听他的？”

“我能怎么办？戴维麦金泰尔在疾管中心的权限大到可以只手遮天，他是抗疫权威，连总统都要竖耳听他的意见。他随时能把我的指挥权收回去，然而这世上没有人比我更了解亨利伯恩斯的研究，了解他创造出来的病毒，只有我才能阻止这场疫情。”

他看了眼默不说话的索尔。

“对，但我没有，我没有办到，疫情还是迅速扩散开来了。我以为疫情能在第一个48小时就控制下来，但你们，你们警方放走了可疑的感染者！”

只要第一批接触者平安无事隔离完毕，一切就会落幕，但是现实终究无法如预设中顺遂美好。

索尔沉默半晌，黯然开口：

“我相信你说的，以……私人的立场。但做为索尔卡纳汉警督，我不能光凭你的片面之词，就把这当作唯一的真相。”

“你想继续做调查就做吧。做你该做的，卡纳汉警官。”

 

“Dr. Lommers！”

海伦突然一脸慌乱地闯了进来。

“不好了，洛莫斯医生！”

“别急，好好说。”洛基看着她，皱起了眉，他有股不祥的预感。

“有人把孩子――昆汀带走了！”海伦说，原本压住的眼泪此刻一股脑地流下来，“他们好像听说了昆汀身上有抗体，他们拿着枪威胁、我们没办法，只好、只好……”她哽咽着。

洛基不敢相信，这太荒谬了！“疯子！一群白痴！”他忍不住骂出口来。抢走带有抗体的孩子？他们想干什么？他们以为这样就能治好已经得病的人或是抵御病毒传染吗？

“他们刚走吗？有多少人？”

索尔冷静许多。索尔望向洛基，“交给我，我会昆汀平安无事带回来的。”

“他是我们唯一的希望，索尔。”

索尔会意的点头，马上奔了出去。索尔在医院大门前碰上了那群――

又是崔伊那该死的混账！

“崔伊！站住！”索尔大吼，“你不能带走那孩子！”

听到索尔的声音，崔伊一行停下脚步。

“你好好的经营你的店不行吗？”索尔朝他们举起枪，语气冷冽，他的目光扫过他们整群人，不幸中的大幸是他们个个都包得严实可靠，在这衣着上他们倒是严格遵照了官方宣导，口罩、手套无一不少。

索尔错愕地发现一个他的熟人也在他们当中。

“米斯！你怎么在这，怎么和他们在一起？”

“嗨，头儿。”被点到名的人向索尔露齿一笑。

崔伊抬起下巴炫耀意味浓厚。

“米斯警员现在是我们崔伊企业的一员。”

身为警察遇危逃跑不说，居然还加入犯罪集团跟他们一起作恶。索尔冷森森地轮流盯着崔伊和米斯，还有被困在匪徒之间满脸眼泪不停颤抖的昆汀。

“留下那个孩子。你们不能碰他，更不能带走他。”

“Nonono.”崔伊摇头，“把他留下来然后被你们交出去吗？我们不会让你们将他送到隔离区外头的。”

“这小子是属于隔离区里的，是我们的！”崔伊的手下跟着吼。

崔伊居然会晓得昆汀带有抗体、他们曾要把昆汀送出隔离区的秘密？索尔瞥向米斯，对上米斯不自觉回避的眼。看来米斯和他原本的同僚伙伴、隔离区里的警察还有联络，不然就是米斯偷偷截取了他们的通讯内容，将机密情报曝露给了他的新老大。

崔伊手下们的情绪和举止越加激动了，完全不将索尔和正对着他们的枪口放在眼中，一边叫嚣着，一边目无旁物地往外边移动。

“停下！站住！”

索尔斥喊，这一次不是为了喝止他们抢走孩子，而是索尔注意到当中有人即将要擦撞上路过的外人。她体态沉重，步伐缓慢，根本避不过。

“泰莉莎！”

索尔瞬间认出她，疾冲出去，用肩膀撞开本来要撞到孕妇的家伙。这个骤变引起了一发枪响。不明就理的小伙子击发手枪，打在十分偏离目标的地方，子弹落在玻璃门上，碎裂的玻璃四处飞溅，尖叫声喝斥声此起彼落。

在一片混乱中昆丁身边突然多出一道身影，黑头发、白长袍。他以护崽的气势站在昆汀前方。

“够了！停住！”崔伊出声，将场面喊停。

“你是……”崔伊打量着那个人，“电视上的医生。”

洛基先递给正护着泰莉莎的索尔一个安抚的眼神，然后才转向抢匪老大，“这位――”

“崔伊。”

“我们可以做个交易，崔伊。”洛基说，绿眸沉静无波。

“就算你们带走昆汀，那也无济于事，没有任何意义。昆汀也不会离开隔离区，我保证。昆汀只有留在这里，留在中心医院，他身上的抗体才得以发挥效益，帮助我们研究出疗法。我们交换条件，我答应你，一旦研制出疫苗，会优先给你和你的人，你要拿去卖，向谁高价兜售都可以，这是一个很大的商机。”

“洛基！”索尔冲他喊。

“这个交易很诱人，你可别骗我，医生。”

洛基的提议显然非常切中崔伊胃口。崔伊从米斯那里听说了昆汀的转移计划和昆汀带有病毒抗体的事，刚好遇上病毒夺走了他一名得力手下的命，他一时脑冲就率人冲到医院来。

“敢耍我的话，你知道后果是什么。”

抢匪老大又和黑发医生要了一些保证才转头离去。大部分的人都随着崔伊离开，仍有几个没有走，站在原处。应该是被留下来负责监视他们，索尔没有理会，笔直走向洛基。

“洛基，他――你！”

医生抬起头，面对金发警官焦急绝望的脸漾出苦笑。

他的手正抓在昆汀的手腕上，毫无防护。

 

洛基终究是放心不下，不理索尔的警告追了出来，为了救回昆汀，洛基不得不出手攥他，他的手套早在混乱中被扯掉。因为不停抬手抹眼泪的关系，昆汀满手全是泪水。

不用等到症状出现，几乎能够断定洛基被昆汀传染了。

索尔站在隔离室的玻璃前，看着里头面无表情的黑发医生，他觉得胸口发痛，像有一只手正按在他的心脏上一下一下地掐捏着。

差点被崔伊带走的昆汀被他们拦救下来，因为孕肚不适而到医院求诊却误入纷争现场的泰莉莎也平安无事，唯有洛基出现了意外。唯独洛基。

他想要留下来，不想洛基独自面对每分每秒步步逼近的死神，却被洛基毫不留情的赶走。从第6区被封锁到现在已经进入了第16天，民心躁动，星星之火便可燎原，需要耗费更多的力气去维持。

即便如此，只要抓到一点时间和机会索尔就会来看洛基，陪伴他。

洛基隔空继续指挥疫苗的制作和疗法的研究，也参加和外界的远程会议，至于每日定时的疫情记者会，他则让索尔代替他去。

“难道要让全体国民看到我在镜头面前咳嗽发作的那一瞬间？”洛基是这么说的，拿回自己官方发言人差事的索尔哭笑混在一起的难看表情。

 

洛基告诉索尔，类似的情况他以前也碰过。那时他率队在非洲某国对抗瘟疫，被病人误伤险些感染，遭隔离了一周，但和目前不同的是，那是疗法已知的传染病，心底至少明白是有生机的。

“麦金泰尔博士认为在从事研究上，实务经验不可缺乏，他认为我机智应变，心理素质也足够，所以将我调派到前线协助抗疫，一方面累积经历，一方面实地了解瘟疫扩散的真正状况，与疫情下社会状态的变化。麦金泰尔博士大概没想到他的这个尝试性的安排，竟然有机会大大帮了他自己一把。”

当自己直属底下一个进行秘密非法病毒试验的研究员，被自己开发的新型变种病毒感染了，麦金泰尔博士第一时间就想到了在中心医院服职的洛基。

话题触及到洛基的导师时，索尔忍不住问：

“他这么做到底是为什么？”

证据之外还需要动机。

为什么麦金泰尔博士不顾生灵涂炭，不惜将全世界置于危险之中，把罪责扣在与此事完全无关中东年轻人头上，冒着引发世界大战的风险也要栽赃诬陷，不惜用谎言掩盖谎言的目的究竟是什么？

洛基嗤笑。“国家安全。他以国家安全来威胁国家安全。足以完全毁灭一座城市的生物武器，只要一间顶级实验室、一个疯狂科学家就能够办到，然而国家在防止生物恐怖攻击上的预算上仅有防御核武器攻击的四分之一，戴维麦金泰尔认为这是不对的，他要证明这一点，就算要用偏激一些的手段也在所不惜。但从事新型病毒开发这种事是不可能、不被允许的，先不论其他，要是不小心让病毒在本国蔓延开来怎么办，光是这样的可能性就足够让计划未能成型就胎死腹中，他偏偏要挑战禁忌，结果造就了现在这场肆虐于第6区的病毒。病毒的释出不在他的计划之内，却令他的计划有了更稳固的左证、靠山，世人不知晓病毒其实是从他底下的实验室研制出来的。”

一开始麦金泰尔联络洛基，让他立刻隔离亨利伯恩斯以及与亨利伯恩斯有密切关系的桑德斯。后来疫情扩散且迂回得知桑德斯接触过叙利亚人之后，他就要洛基对外宣称叙利亚人是首例传染者。

即使洛基不苟同戴维麦金泰尔的理念和做法，但他一开始欣赏他收留他给他工作，让他能够做喜欢的研究的恩情，令洛基无法完全置之不管，何况病毒扩散的影响太大，一旦处置有失，整座城市整个国家都有可能沦陷。所以他在最初的时候听从了麦金泰尔的指示。

索尔是警察，他有过审讯的经验，不用凭那些经验技巧，他的直觉也告诉他洛基说的都是真的。

倒是洛基有些后悔，“我不知道你该不该知道这些――”

“我们是一个团队，是搭档，现在才想跟我切割，太晚了。”索尔将一只手掌贴在玻璃上，带着渴慕的眼光，“虽然现在说这个，很老套又不适当，有的时候我会想若不是这场瘟疫，我们――”

“不要把可能性限制在一个固定的框框之中，实验、诊病、抗疫…...面对这些时，我都会这样提醒、告诉自己。”

索尔看着洛基始终垂放在身体两侧的手，苦笑说：

“你很坚强。”

洛基弯起嘴角，“你认为病毒会在乎这种事吗？”

“洛基，你不会有事的。”索尔又说，更像是在对自己说。“隔离区的人他们需要你，我也需要你。你总是说，昆汀是隔离区居民的希望，但你也是，你也是我们的希望。”他的眼神始终如一，“记得休息，there are no monsters under your bed. Good night.”

 

隔天莉姿葛林出现。她调查到的东西与洛基的供述九成吻合，除此之外，她还带来了外头的最新情况。

“你真是个混账。”对于索尔将记者带到他面前，觉得自己像是被人探监似的洛基忍不住隔着玻璃窗怼了索尔一句。

“我希望换个时间场合再听到这句话。”

“你不会有这个机会。”

女记者出声打断他们，“嘿嘿，这里还有人呢！”

洛基望向她，“真是恭喜妳，整件事的真相和妳脑中的阴谋论完全符合。”

“洛基！”索尔马上指责他，“我们现在是同一阵线！”

“小两口别吵架。”莉姿葛林插嘴。

洛基气愤地剜了索尔一眼。他到底对他们都说了什么，为什么所有人都认为他和索尔关系特殊？

莉姿葛林偏头对着索尔说：“我的线人告诉我说，他的导师、疾管中心的老大正准备将所有能指证他的证据都导向这个人，打算将唯一能拯救隔离区民的医生变成众矢之的。”

麦金麦尔大概是察觉到什么，开始默默开始做起了准备。他们得赶在麦金麦尔掌握到他们手中有哪些证据之前先揭露他，否则等他把所有过错和把柄都栽赃推给洛莫斯医生就太迟了。要诬陷自己的得意门生，对麦金麦尔博士来说不过是举手之间的事。

她接着对他们说出最可怕的想象：“要是抹黑发生了，洛莫斯医生就危险了，还没死于病毒，恐怕就会把命丢在暴民手上。”

“永远别用那个名词称他们。”警官瞪向记者，“我相信第6区的居民，他们不会做出那种事。”

他们本来安居乐业，却被迫冠上隔离区的称呼，生活失序，生存困难。而引发这场瘟疫，使第6区被隔离陷入险境的是戴维麦金泰尔，他才是真正的罪魁祸首，整件事的幕后黑手，要使世人知道这一点才是。

“不能让他把洛基当替罪羔羊，替他背负污名。蛋壳总是有缝，他不可能将真相永远掩盖住不被人知。”

“我们要挑战的可是权威。”

“那不是妳一直在做的事？”索尔反诘。

“你说的对。”记者弯起嘴角。

洛基插话：“不用那么麻烦。”

洛基说每次麦金泰尔和他连络时，他都有留下录音。

“我会不知道要保护自己吗？。”

他哼笑说。

这些录音证据或许并非牢不可破，但足以拉博士下马了。将这录音和他们手边有的其他凭证对外公开之后，媒体一定会铺天盖地的报导此事，会有更多的莉姿葛林挺身追究真相，翻出更多的具体证据来。

或许这无法马上改善第6区的状况，但至少是个转变，改变将带来机会。

 

索尔一天会来看洛基好几次，每次探视都有新的消息扑面而来。这一次索尔听说了洛基他们在病毒疗法的开发上有了重大的进程。

“要让疾管中心的独裁者吓一大跳了，从市医院的病理解析研究室竟然能调制出特效解药。”洛基心情很愉快，还带着几分得意，“就算缺乏顶尖的设备，智商分数、论文数量或许都不及那些高塔里的研究员，我们还是办到了，在试尽各种办法之后拨开乌云找到了一丝光亮。”

“透过早前的试验我们找出了昆汀血液中特殊的干扰素，我们本来一直在尝试隔离昆汀的抗血清来研制一个被动免疫接种，后来我们试着将抗血清和干扰素混合，再辅以抗流感病毒的药物，在前一波试验里已成功令实验小白鼠抵御病毒。白鼠体内病毒逐渐活动趋缓，且正缓慢被消灭中。”

“但问题是我们不知道对应在人体使用上的正确的混合比例是多少。

洛基给兴高采烈的索尔浇了盆冷水。即使是针对实验鼠，他们也没有充分把握，他们试个各种比例，不是每只被施打混合针剂的小白鼠都活了下来。

“所以我要直接在我身上做人体试验。”

索尔求助地往海伦看去，“这有危险性对吧？”

海伦点点头，“有各种可能。”平常什么都说的海伦一反常态地谨慎，可能是洛基之前交代过，她没有多说什么。

索尔眉毛耷拉，把劝阻的话吞回肚子里。试了或许会死，但那又如何，有机会绕开那唯一的终局，就做吧！索尔苦涩地想。

“结果，最后要仰仗的还是运气。原来成功与否，失败或成神，终究差别只在不过是那一点运气而已。”洛基耸肩，自嘲地说。本来苍白的脸泛起病态的红。

“但卡纳汉警官你得要知道，我向来是个运气很背的人。”

 

夜晚到来。从洛基意外接触到昆汀算起，已经进入第28小时。

“放松心情有助提高抵抗力。”索尔抱着东西进来，等洛基的目光落在他怀里的平板电脑和香槟时，他解释说。

“这些是我从逃跑医生的置物柜里发现的好东西，还包括一打士力架――我分给了我的共犯海伦小姐。”他扬了扬了平板，语带埋怨说：“我把内存翻了一遍，但海伦推荐的约会电影一部也没找着。”

索尔在隔离室前席地坐下。

“堂堂的索尔卡纳汉警官，月历明星，州篮球赛MVP，竟然也干起了侵占他人物品的小偷勾当？”

索尔耸耸肩，反正他肯定是要被“IA”的。IA，警察的内部调查，政风查稽。打从第6区成为隔离区开始，他犯下的禁可多了，他也不在乎再多一两桩破事儿上身。

“谁说这是个约会了。”

黑发医生瘪了瘪嘴，也靠着玻璃坐下，“如果是阴尸路、末日之战、釜山行之类的影片或电影的话，请恕我拒绝。”

结果经由平板显示器播放出来的，是洛基从小到大看过无数次的恐龙电影。他转头看索尔，这位警官倒是看得津津有味，兴致高昂。洛基心里浮起一个不太可能的想法。

“你之前不会是没看过吧？”他小声咕哝，“你一定是个外星人。”

电影播放完毕，索尔拍手叫绝，“经典就是经典。”

明明是第一次看。洛基翻了个白眼。

“无论是动物、细菌、病毒，生物总是不断尝试着寻求让自己生存下去的方法。” 洛基说，“我之前告诉过你吧，宿主死了后，病毒也会跟着死去，大多数的病菌、生物都是如此，因为靠着吸取宿主的生命力生存，所以聪明的病毒会一直使宿主活着，只是削弱他们，肝炎、小儿麻痹、艾滋病都是如此，它们都是巧妙而进化的病毒，是漫长演化史中的佼佼者、胜利者，然而这个新型变异病毒，简单粗暴，毫无远见，只会一昧的掠夺和攻击，聪明的敌人难以打败，但愚蠢的敌人会拉着大家一起死。我们赢不了，我赢不了。”

“重点不是赢，是活下去，洛基。”

洛基表情突然一滞，下一瞬间一口飞沫溅在玻璃上。死神镰刀高悬于顶。

“通知海伦。”

 

毫无疑问，洛基发病了，在距离隔离结束仅剩不到10小时之际。洛基之前和海伦及研究组员商议过，因为不确定该在发病前还是发病后开始治疗，最后决定在症状出现、发作时的第一时间施打药剂。

在听说洛基被隔离并且发病之后，崔伊亲自来看过一次，神情复杂，像是在困惑自己到底是押对宝还是押不对。

“看来我们电视里的医生是活不长了，很快地也会被死神带走。”

索尔用尽全身力气才克制住自己想要揍他的冲动。“礼貌”的送客之后，索尔既哀怨又期望地望着黑发医生，

“药物起作用了吗？”

“没有那么快，要过一会儿才能知道。”

洛基思忖要不要残忍的告诉眼前这个乐观主义者，这种疗法完全未经人体测试， 他无法完全确定何时起效、会不会有效。

“你觉得会有用吗？我希望有。”

洛基不想承认索尔这毫无意义、贫乏陈腐的安慰当真起了作用，或许是心理效果，他觉得病症带来的不快不再那么令人痛苦，不再是那么难以忍受。  
为了避免影响实验药剂的效果和病情观察，洛基拒绝了止痛药以及其他可以缓和不适的针药。

从开始到现在，他之所以比任何人都想要找到治疗方法，并非是为了弥补自己的错误，而是那原本便是他的职责所在。

第78小时，索尔跟海伦确认，试作解药生效了，洛基体内的病毒数正以等比级数迅速减少中。虽然现在是白天，索尔却感觉像是看见了曙光。即使他说过这不是输赢的问题，索尔却比谁都高兴，他们果然赌赢了。

“一切就要结束了。”

洛基低笑摇头：“是结束的开始。”

洛基将手心按在玻璃上，笑容里喜悦苦涩各半，“别高兴太早，还需要一段观察期才能确定。找到可行的治疗方法这只是第一步，第6区要解除封锁，我们要做的还有很多，仍有许多问题待解决，需要一步一步来，所以即使我这次撑过了，也没有意义。”

“只要还在，你在我眼前，对我就有意义。”

索尔情不自禁地隔着冰凉的玻璃对着洛基的手心印上一吻。

“好在你没说玻璃上细菌很多这种煞风景的话。”

“……我在心里说了。”

“我知道。”

 

时间分秒经过。

索尔忖忖不安的看看墙壁上的钟，又低头看看手表，不断反复确认长短指针的位置，计算距离洛基所谓观察期的结束时间。

“还剩10分钟？”他神情局促又困窘，语气里混合着期待与胆怯。

“还剩10分钟。”

他又看了眼时钟，然后转回头。

“等一切结束后，医生你愿意跟我约会吗？”

“……结束的话。”

索尔咧嘴一笑。

“那很好。”

 

En……后来他们大干了三天三夜，望周知 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那很好that’s good，是01两人见面时洛基不小心冒出口的话^^  
> 洛基的“是结束的开始。”英文的话就是奇异博士那句“We're in the endgame now.”~  
> 还有一更是结局二


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局二  
> 这已经不是双结局，完全是另一种走向了XD  
> 从07一起洗澡之后开始接，所以请把大家把前版08忘光光m(_ _)m  
> 不甜，前版结局如果是白基基的话，这里是黑基基  
> 医学部分是我为了剧情需要瞎扯的(跪)

Ⅱ-08

 

冲完澡后索尔向洛基借电脑，他没有先看过修复过的档案，而是直接存到U盘带去和凯特他们碰面。

葛林记者马上将视频时间轴拉到原本毁损的地方，只见屏幕里两名男子相偕出现在镜头前，没一下便熟练地一起闪进了画面左上方的工具间里。

“是桑德斯医生！”凯特惊呼，“另外一个……他的神秘男友？”

莉姿葛林抱起双臂，“传闻中的打一炮，有必要特别为此做手脚吗？为了保护医院医生的名声和隐私？”她沉吟着，手指向屏幕，“这个男人是谁？”

和穿着医生袍、脸部被监视器拍到的桑德斯医生不一样，桑德斯的晨炮对象穿着便服，头颅低垂，只能看到他模糊的面目和一头黑发。

“是洛莫斯医生吧，”凯特相当自然地说，“医院流传说和桑德斯医生交往的就是洛莫斯医生，有人看过他们说悄悄话跟吵架什么的。”凯特本来不太敢在索尔面前讲出来，但看到黑头发后，他立刻有了底气。

“不。”

索尔开口，斩钉截铁。

“洛――这不是洛莫斯医生，”他停顿一下，为自己的直断想一个说法，“身形明显不一样。”

凯特眨眨眼，高挂在天花板的监视镜头，这种角度下除非胖瘦分明，谁看得出丁点的差距。

“总之，别急着下定论，”面对两人的灼然目光，索尔坚持说，“修复好的画面并不只这一段，让我们看完它。”

他们接着继续调看后面的录像，桑德斯在进入扫具间没多久后就独自先出来了，黑发男子则是在那一小时多后才姗姗出现。有了目标人物，追踪后续的画面就轻松多了。从医院内部不同位置、角度的监控录像追看黑发男子的行踪，黑发男子的面目也变得可辨起来。果然如索尔断定的那样，不是洛基，是一个他们谁都不认识的陌生人。

本来打算离开医院的黑发男在走廊上一阵咳嗽后，面露惊惧，他冲进最近的厕所然后又冲出来。之后他明显放弃了离院的打算，做出一连串诡异的举动。他打了一通电话，并在结束通话后，将手机、能够证明身分的证件都扔进了医院意见箱。

最后出现在镜头里的是他挑了另外一间偏僻的工具间，并在门口贴了张手写的“维修勿入”的告示。

“他在做什么？”

“他染病了。”记者用笃定的语气响应凯特。

“怎么会！”

“他不仅知道自己染病了，而且知道自己感染的是什么病，是轻易就能传染给别人的致命病毒。”索尔说。“他甚至故意隐藏了自己的身分，不想轻易被人查出来。”

索尔搜寻了一下自己的记忆，在他负责烧化过的尸体当中，印象中并没有这位黑发男子，恐怕在他接手之前就已经先被人处理掉了。

“没错，”莉姿葛林接口，“看来真正的首例传染者不是那个叙利亚年轻人，而是这个人。反过来了――事实和官方说法截然相反，是他将病毒传给桑德斯，桑德斯再传染给叙利亚人。”

莉姿葛林表示接下来为了查出真相，她会委托她在隔离区外面的朋友协助调查那个神秘男的真实身份。她刚找到了隔离区里能连到外界的网络，她可以透过那个管道送出男子截图影像，不用再冒险去洛基那里偷用了。

两天后，警官与记者带着各自查到的东西碰头。

“那个人叫做亨利伯恩斯，奇怪的是他的履历在他从大学毕业后就断了，没有工作，经历一片空白，找不到任何痕迹。”葛林记者差点以为自己要踢到铁板了，“你猜猜看我在他唯一的资历里发现了什么？亨利伯恩斯跟洛基洛莫斯出自于同一所医学院，待过同间研究室。隔离区里唯一研究病毒解药的医生和真正的首例传染者居然是认识的！”

她瞪着索尔，眼神凌厉无比。

“洛基洛莫斯为什么要说谎，为什么隐瞒伯恩斯才是首例传染者的事实，为什么欺骗世人说叙利亚人才是首例感染者――里头的答案就是这次疫情的真正起源。我不管你和洛基洛莫斯的关系，你是隔离区内警衔最高的警察，你有责任去追出所有真相，替被隔离的第6区市民讨回公道！”

 

索尔去实验室找洛基，甩出一摞的证据和他摊牌。医生的脸上看不出一丝惊讶或怯意，沉静冰冷一如他们初见。

实验室里只有索尔和他两个人，他踩着稳定优雅的步伐踱到警官面前，“我该说你是太尽心还是太不尽心？隔离区每一分人力物力都很重要，它们应该被使用在更务实的地方才对。”

“你承认了。”

索尔不禁想起莉姿葛林针对洛基的尖言酸语：你以为你看他穿着白袍一副纯洁善良济世救民的样子，他就是个恶魔！

“所以病毒源不是叙利亚？”索尔内心的震惊呈现在他沙哑的声音上，本来俊美的五官脸缩成一团，“是你开发的？真的是你？”

“你不是都查到也确认了吗？”洛基对上他的眼睛冷笑，“你都说对了，我还能说什么？诚实为上策，没有错，我就是那个制造病毒的人。”

“为什么？我需要动机！我想要知道，你不惜生灵涂炭，将全世界置于危险之中到底是为了什么？为什么要做出这种事？”他希望多年专业的职务锻练能令自己从头到尾保持冷静。

“过去从不被人所知晓、能够迅速传染开来的致命病毒，没有比这高效率又低污染的生物攻击武器。”

“什么？！”  
洛基没有被索尔震惊的反应打断，他继续说，“热兵器已经落伍了，人们需要更便宜有效的武器，更无声无息的新式武器。亨利伯恩斯是这方面的掮客，他能替我将我开发出的新型变异病毒兜售给远方小国的独裁者或是反抗军。”

他有欲望，如果他没有欲望，他就甘于满足，毕业之后当个小医生或直接去药厂上班，成日成夜地研究如何男性勃起得更久，做出下一代的伟哥，或是去钻研如何一点一滴延长人类虚妄的生命，拖延他们的死亡。他怎么可能就此满足，满足不是他的天性。

过去洛基被疾管中心、世卫组织召去疫区对抗瘟疫，那些疫区往往也是被普罗大众忽略、内战频繁的世界角落。在那里他看见无止尽的战争，建筑被炸毁、历史被抹除、环境被破坏。他发现要终止这些，需要的是更有效、更强大、更环保的武器。他不在乎谁输谁赢，两败俱伤更好，但他会留好后门。

他想。

但该死的亨利伯恩斯却贪快，在他开发出疫苗之前将病毒样品从实验室携出，然后害死了他自己，就像一出低级喜剧。

洛基在医院里找到了躲在医院角落进行自我隔离的亨利伯恩斯时，已经来不及了。洛基将他以无名氏的身分放进后续感染者的名单之中，对外宣称叙利亚的偷渡客才是首例传染者。

“你疯了吗？”索尔不敢相信，“你真的明白你到底做了什么？你看见那些了吗？人们流离失所，亲子失散，夫妻分离……”

“Sentiment. ”医生瞪大绿色的眼睛，厉声反驳，“是我释放的病毒的吗？是我让他们去烧抢掳掠了吗？从孱弱的人手中夺取食物，把生存权变成强者才能拥有的特权，这是人类的本性，是本性使他们如此，人类本不就如警官您想象的那么光明无罪。”

“如果将接触者都确实追踪到并隔离的话，我们本来能够在48小时内就度过这场危机，不会有更多的人因此而死亡！”

索尔脸色一黑。

要不是警方人员没有从叙利亚人家里毫无遗漏地带回所有可疑感染者，疫情就不会恶化至此，第6区也不会变成疫区而沦陷。

“不过，你也不用想太多，世界的形成和进步，本就来自于一连串的失误和意外。”医生先是冷笑，然后才放缓语气，“我知道我必须为自己所为负责，我尝试了，我努力了，我也正在努力。我是制造出病毒的人，所以，我也会破解它，会找出治疗它方法的也会是我。”

”我开始觉得我不认识你了。”他的狡辩令索尔心寒，索尔一直以为洛基是表面冰冷，内在温柔善良。“所以之前你都是在演戏吗？对我演戏？”

他曾经有过幼稚的幻想，他原本以为一切落幕以后――一切终会结束，他们会有一场正式的约会，一起去电影院看娱乐大片、一起去Tony’s吃甜甜圈。

“你从来没有真正认识我。”

索尔倏地旋身搥破实验桌的一个保护罩，徒手抓起里头的一根试管。

那是病毒的样本试管。

“放下它！”洛基几乎是尖叫般地喊。

索尔定定盯着洛基的眼睛，收紧手掌，试管瞬间碎裂。

“No――!”

这次洛基真的尖叫了，他冷硬坚定的表情顿时崩塌。他摇摇晃晃地走到实验室一角拿东西，然后快步走到索尔身边。他颤抖着拿起手中针筒靠近索尔，索尔沉默地挥开他的手。

但医生继续上前，不顾索尔的意思，直接往索尔脖子扎针。

“我不会让你死的。”他将药剂推入静脉，喃喃念：“你不会死的，没那么容易、没那么容易――”

 

洛基替他注射了针剂，告诉索尔他没有事、他没有被感染后，之后就头也不回地离开实验室。索尔回神过来后，开始自主隔离，直到海伦去叫他。

“你没有被感染，也不会传染给别人。”海伦又说了一遍洛基说过的话，索尔半信半疑，海伦告诉他因为洛基帮他打了解药。

“洛――洛莫斯医生现在在哪里？我还有事要问他。”索尔发现更重要的――“解药！解药是什么一回事，你们做出解药了？！”

“他在自我隔离。他替你注射解药时，他碰到了你不是？”不用洛莫斯医生详述过程，她自己也推想得出来。

索尔回想，洛基的确是在毫无防护的情况下碰触了他。

海伦告诉他，用在索尔身上的，是他们不久前才试作出来的药剂。那批的试作剂共有三人份。在小白鼠试验成功后，他们各别施打在14岁女孩、37岁的成年男子两名志愿的患者身上，两人体内的病毒都成功消失了。剩下的最后一剂，洛基把它用在了索尔身上。解药的制作，耗时耗工，他们又尚未完全掌握住诀窍，要在接下来48小时内在制出新一批的药剂十分艰巨。

 

听完海伦的话，索尔回到四人间，径自走到洛基的床铺边坐下，他的手按在床中央，失去主人的床单有些冰手，像是要抚平床褥皱纹似般的，他用掌心小幅度地来回抚压。

夜晚到来。从索尔打破试管、洛基碰触到索尔算起，已经进入第12小时。

“放松心情有助提高抵抗力。”索尔抱着东西进来，等洛基的目光落在他怀里的平板电脑和香槟时，他解释说。

“这些是我从逃跑医生的置物柜里发现的好东西，还包括一打士力架――我分给了我的共犯海伦小姐。”他扬了扬了平板，语带埋怨说：“我把内存翻了一遍，但海伦推荐的约会电影一部也没找着。”

索尔在隔离室前席地坐下。

洛基挑起眉，又是索尔那尴尬生硬的求和示好？

“堂堂的索尔卡纳汉警官，月历明星，州篮球赛MVP，竟然也干起了侵占他人物品的小偷勾当？”

索尔耸耸肩，反正他肯定是要被“IA”的。IA，警察的内部调查，政风查稽。打从第6区成为隔离区开始，他犯下的禁可多了，他也不在乎再多一两桩破事儿上身。

“谁说这是个约会了。”

黑发医生瘪了瘪嘴，也靠着玻璃坐下，“如果是阴尸路、末日之战、釜山行之类的影片或电影的话，请恕我拒绝。”

结果经由平板显示器播放出来的，是洛基从小到大看过无数次的恐龙电影。他转头看索尔，这位警官倒是看得津津有味，兴致高昂。洛基心里浮起一个不太可能的想法。

“你之前不会是没看过吧？”他小声咕哝，“你一定是个外星人。”

电影播放完毕，索尔拍手叫绝，“经典就是经典。”

明明是第一次看。洛基翻了个白眼。

“无论是动物、细菌、病毒，生物总是不断尝试着寻求让自己生存下去的方法。” 洛基说，“我之前告诉过你吧，宿主死了后，病毒也会跟着死去，所以聪明的病毒会一直使宿主活着，只是削弱他们，肝炎、小儿麻痹、艾滋病都是如此，它们都是漫长演化史中的佼佼者、胜利者，然而这个新型变异病毒，简单粗暴，毫无远见，只会一昧的掠夺和攻击，是个蠢货，我一定能够赢过他，我一定能赢。”

“我相信你。我相信你，洛基。”

索尔想起海伦曾咬着唇对他说：“我们正在试着赶做下一批解药，但和上一次制法不一样，我不能确定那能不能起到效果。”

原本他们是采取昆汀的血液从中炼取抗体和干扰素，那是药剂里克制病毒最主要的成分，但昆汀毕竟是小孩子，每次能够抽取的血量有限，如果要用这个方法来救所有人，短时间内是不可能的，所以洛基之前就开始寻找和研制能够取代主要成分的合成代替物。换言之，即使新的解药及时做出来了，也不保证能和原药剂有同样效果。

而洛基指示，等新药完成，他将自己当那个新药剂的受试者。

“你这时候又开始相信我了？”

“因为我想要你活下去。我不要你的道歉或其他什么，你没有资格，但你要承担错误，要找到治疗方法，这是你赎罪的唯一途径。你是制造出病毒的人，是世上最了解它的人，所以你也一定能打败它，不再让人觉得它是致命的威胁，你要担负隔离区的希望，这是你的责任。”

索尔话音才落，洛基表情突然一滞，下一瞬间一口飞沫迎面溅在玻璃上。

洛基接触到的是潜伏期间较短的前版病毒，也就是说他的倒数时间又回到48小时或更短。病征出现后，有人过来替洛基施打针剂，试图为他缓和症状延迟病程。

 

洛基本来是睡着的，直到感觉手臂出现异样。他睁开眼睛坐起，看向自己输液扎针的地方，那里的异物感越来越强烈，后来逐渐发痒，痒到令人无法忍受，明明知道不行，他开始用手指在发痒的皮肤上头抠抓，越抠越痒，甚至想用痛感去覆盖，力道越来越大，皮肤居然黏在他的指尖被他的手指整块扯起，皮肉瞬间分离，他不敢相信的睁大眼，真皮层剥离后那血色底下的皮下组织、交错的肌理全是一片靛蓝，非人类的、病异的怪色。怪物不在床底下，在他的身体里。

啊――――

洛基霍地从床上翻起身。原来是一场梦，只是一场梦。一边喘，梦魇余劲过去后，他放声大笑。

等他平复之后，洛基突然想到什么望向隔离室外。隔离室外面没有人，倒是一件外套掉在地上，主人不知去向。

就在刚刚之前，医院人员跑来告诉索尔，那些孩子――凯特校外教学的学生们，他们那里有些骚动，希望警官能帮忙安抚一下他们，索尔匆忙过去，只见一群小孩正闹得不可开交，有的玩到亢奋有的哭到抽搐，本应看顾他们的凯特却不在。一番探问之后，能确定的是凯特突然带着两个孩子离开，好像是跟“隧道、五千美金、回家”什么有关的，有听到大人们讲话的孩子说。

索尔直觉不对，立刻用卫星电话连络隔离区外，得知了就在两小时前，隔离区外的军警发现了逃出逃离区的第6区居民，两名因为过激行为当场被击毙，被逮住的其他三人，将会马上将他们送回隔离区。

他们在方才也找到了隔离区居民用来逃出的通道。

――那是联盟军在南北战争被谢尔曼围攻时筑造的地下隧道，虽然不完整，但足以使人逃出隔离区了。居民透过崔伊商店的中介，以每人五千美金的代价由熟悉地下隧道的人带领他们经由隧道离开隔离区。

为了把这个严重缺口彻底补起来，避免有更多隔离区居民逃出封锁区，外面的国民军已经开始着手进行炸毁隧道的准备。

“不不！隧道里可能还有人！你们不能这么做！说不定现在正有人在隧道里！”

索尔最后要到了一个时限。时限一到，爆破任务就会马上执行。

 

索尔临出发前，脚步一转，又来到洛基的隔离室前。最快一个小时之后，洛基就要进行新药剂的人体测试。

原本他们是采取昆汀的血液，从中炼取抗体和干扰素，那是药剂里克制病毒最主要的成分，但昆汀毕竟是小孩子，每次能够抽取的血量有限，如果要用这个方法来救所有人，短时间内是不可能的，所以洛基之前就开始寻找和研制能够取代主要成分的合成代替物。换言之，即使新的解药即使做出来了，也不保证能和原药剂有同样效果。

索尔本来想要留下来。。

察觉索尔出现，洛基他站直起来，缓缓走向索尔。即使极力抑制，他的病情也已经发展开来，他颜色憔悴，双目通红，再也没有往日的清澈。他注视了会索尔的脸――索尔原本神情凝重，神情犹疑，但渐渐地那抹恍惚最后还是消失了。

隔着玻璃，洛基讽刺开口：

“你又要去当英雄了？”他将手背在身后，“说再见吧！”

索尔摇头，“不是今天。”

洛基弯起唇角，自嘲又惨淡。

“洛基。”

索尔将掌心放在玻璃上。

“有人需要我，他们遇到危险了，我得去保护他们，将他们带回来，这是我的职责。”他顿了一下，“不会再有人因为这场瘟疫失去性命，你也好，其他人也好。然后，一切都会结束，都会变好。”

“结束？变好？你把我当初给你的讲稿背得真溜。等世界恢复正常之后，封锁解除，回到现实世界，你明白等着我的是什么有什么？你得接受没完没了的内部调查，而我，说不定是死刑或无期徒刑。”

“我们会一起在这场灾难里活下去，然后我们一起赎罪。”

“你知道当英雄的下场――都会牺牲。”不要去，留下来。

索尔看到洛基的眼睛更发红了，他不确定那是不是病毒又更一步侵蚀了他。

“我自己会为我的所做所为负责。”洛基一拳砸在玻璃上。他不需要他替他偿罪！就算牺牲了他或索尔其中任何一人的性命，情况也不会改变。“你为他们已经做得够多了！”

“解药会完成，你一定会得救的，大家也都会得救。”索尔微笑，“We will finish the job. We will.”

洛基冰冷地看着他。

“那就永远不要回头。keep moving,keep running, Thor.”

索尔颔首，走出几步之后，又转头，望着洛基。“我想，我大概爱你。”

看着索尔渐行渐远的背影，直至消失，洛基伸手贴向玻璃，覆上那人留下的掌印。

 

'离别时刻已到，我们分道扬镳，我去赴死，你们活着。哪条路更好，只有神知道。'  
苏格拉底  
'The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our separate ways, I to die, and you to live. Which of these two is better only God knows.'  
Socrates 

 

索尔他从崔伊口中强行问得隧道入口，入口位在一间教堂的地下室。索尔赶到教堂，进入隧道后，索尔花了一番功夫才找到凯特和他的学生。凯特他们与先头部队失散了，在视线、空气都欠佳的地底隧道里茫然无措，正不知道该如何是好。

凯特边道歉边流泪，他后悔为何一时胡涂，竟然致孩子们和他一起身陷险境，“索尔，对不起！我好后悔――”

“别说了，跟好我，我会带你们出去。”

索尔要他们紧跟住他，他还要去找到现在还在隧道里的其他人。没多久他就循迹找到了另外一票人，当中有两个他的熟人。

“泰莉莎、米斯？！”

“嗨，头儿！”被唤作米斯的男人屌儿郎当的应答，“你也想要离开？五千元，不二价。”

米斯原本隶属于索尔底下，却在第6区被隔离不久后就擅离职守。后来他投入崔伊底下，利用他以前查勘过隧道的经验，向崔伊推荐了这个“新的副业”。崔伊商店那边负责揽客收钱，他则负责带人。边界太多人在把守了，从那里谁也逃不出去，但这个隧道却显少人知。

索尔很快想通，他沉下脸，“你以为你有机会逃出吗？隔离区外的会让你们就这样闯出去？你会害死大家！”

索尔转向泰莉莎。他理解凯特和泰莉莎想离开隔离区的心情。

“放弃计划，跟我回去。第一批走出隧道的人已经被逮住了，外面的人已经发现到隧道的存在，马上要将隧道炸毁了！你们得立刻跟我离开隧道，回去隔离区！”

碰！

不远处爆炸声响起，所有人尖叫抱头。索尔在纷乱中看了眼时间，该死！行动提前了？！

“跟着我！我们快走！”

爆炸源与他们有段距离，他们还有机会，正当索尔这么想的当下，又来一次爆破，这次明显比上次近得多，石屑从头上如雨般掉落个不停，砸得每个人大呼小叫。

“来不及了！头儿！”米斯一脸惊慌的拉住他，向索尔尖喊。米斯没想到索尔的话居然就成真！“我们走不回去的，那边的出口比较近！”

米斯说的没错，以他们现在的所在位置而言，在隧道崩塌前，要走回头路回隔离区肯定是来不及的，索尔思考一秒钟后立刻做下决定。

“好，走！”

一群人在下一秒就可能坍塌、摇晃的地底隧道里疯狂疾行。头上、脚下、墙壁的震动仍在继续，且越来越大。米斯在前方带头，索尔一面搀着泰莉莎一面殿后，很快地类似出口的地方出现在前方，一点地上的光漏了进来。就在此时，更大的爆破又来了，这次是主炸弹。

“Oh my God!!”

看见隧道墙壁即将倒塌、隧道顶将要砸落下来，米斯和前面的几个人尖叫着往出口又冲又挤的过去，但距离他们还有十几步的后头队伍是不管怎么赶都不可能赶到。

Keep moving,keep running.

只要往前继续冲刺，他是有生路的。索尔低头看凯特、小孩、泰莉莎。

对不起，洛基。

隧道就要完全崩塌，在最后一次最剧烈的震动里，索尔张大臂膀，试图用身体护卫泰莉莎他们，覆盖他们，即使那只是使他们比他晚死半秒钟……

 

无数巨大、尖锐的土块岩石直接砸在索尔后背、头上，重重落在他的肉身上――霎那之间，白光迸开，人头一样大的、甚至大如桌子、汽车的岩石像籍到无形的防护罩一样，全往外弹开，土壤石头无一例外，被弹出到几丈之外，隧道不再是隧道，成为一个露天的大凹洞，中央有一道挺拔的身影，青白色的电光在那个人周身闪烁，银色铁甲在烟尘中铮铮发亮，红色的披风随着能量波在他身后猎猎作响。

 

和计划中的不一样，洛基是以四肢束缚在病床上的形式被推进手术室。洛基病情发展比估计地快速许多，已经出现了类狂犬症的症状。通常出现这种症状时，表示病程已进入尾声，最多撑不过一个小时。

这太快了，但他们仍是依照原本计划将洛基送入手术室，穿妥防护衣围绕在他身边，在他身上连接手术室内各个精密仪器，用以观察病患施打试作药剂后的各项身体反应和数据――然而这一切可能都是徒劳。

他的病情突然发展太快，新的解药恐怕无法及时完成。

看着病床不断抽搐咳血的洛基，有人忍不住喊：“Do something!”

能做什么？还能做什么？打吗啡、电击？

手术室门啪地打开，海伦抓住一只灿黄色的针剂冲进来。

“试作药好了！快打进去！”

解药进入病患体内不久，病患的抽搐慢慢消止。

“起效了？”

“有用了？”

众人眼中浮现希望的光芒，就在这瞬间，心跳仪不规律地急窜乱跳，最后波形渐小，直至拉平。

还是来不及吗？海伦的肩膀颤抖，掩面啜泣起来。

心跳仪上拉出了长长的水平直线。

哔――――

 

本应恒温恒湿的手术室，忽然温度急降。手术室内响起嗡嗡的警告声，就在这时手术室中突然发出绿色的幻光，覆漫整个房间。手术室里有人仍站着，也有人吓到瘫坐在地，在迅速消褪的神秘绿光中，显现出了一道包裹着墨绿色的长袍与暗金色的轻甲俊逸颀长的身形。

“洛莫斯医生？……不。”  
“你、你是什么人？”

Who are you――Who am I?

在没人看见的地方，一抹微笑生成。

金甲绿袍的男人缓缓抬眸。

 

“I am Loki――of Asgard.”

 

End

 

\--------------------------字幕时间--------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

有时是荧光满布奇岩狰狞的阴湿石洞，随着视角变化，有时又是高柱林立的穹顶华厅，洛基就站在中央。

映入他绿眸的三个女人，分别年幼的，年轻的，以及苍老的。

洛基熟悉他们。

女童，少女，老妪，她们是命运三女神。

“洛基，劳菲之子，不，洛基，奥丁之子，阿斯加德王子，约顿海姆国王，诡计之神。”

三人一齐开口，称呼那名黑发的神明，是的，他又是神了。

“恭喜你――”女童稚嫩的声音响起，她故作萌态的偏侧头，“该这么说吗？”

老妪接着她的话，缓慢地拨动满是皱褶的嘴唇：“取得了第一把钥匙。”

少女抬手往虚空一捏，一只灿黄色的针管从天沉下，在触碰到她指尖的瞬间化成一把钥匙。

像是生了意志又或是被意志驱动一般，钥匙飞向洛基，洛基毫无迟疑的接下了它，并任它化成绿光钻进自己的身体。因为那是他的灵魂还是神格什么来的，whatever。距离恢复完整的他又进了一步。

接下来，他还得要继续受这三个无聊女人使唤。无所谓。反正他也很无聊，就陪她们玩玩吧。

 

这是第一把钥匙。

 

还有更多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你要白基基、黑基基，还是这个緑基基？  
> 我全都要！  
> Lock变unlock了，是不是很贴题啊~我也是写过原作向的人了(叉腰)


End file.
